


Sen No Yoru Woe Koete

by colocakes



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor OC - Freeform, Slow slow slow burn, Spoilers, reposting from FFnet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colocakes/pseuds/colocakes
Summary: What if Manta HAD left for america? What would have happened? While away, a silent vow is made, and a wish born. Lets meet again, someday.Reposted from ff.net.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lit just copy/pasting. this is 10 years old in april, I promise the writing gets betterish OTL  
> I hope ppl like it Xwx

_____________

 

Light taps echoed the down the hallway, one of the few noises to be heard in the quiet hospital wing. Holding the can of soda in a subdued manner, Manta frowned deeply as he made his way down the hall. The events of the day ran through his mind, sharp and stinging like the slight bruise on his cheek. Leaving to America...just like that? Narrowing his eyes a little, he sighed. Its not like he hadn't known it was coming...but he had been so wrapped up in the last year with Yoh that he hadn't really paid it much attention. Speaking of Yoh...

"Spring break is almost out, and he hasn't even visited me yet...he didn't even tell me how the battle went." he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes in disappointment. He could end up moving, and he'd never be able to tell Yoh if he didn't visit soon. The pang of worry that shot through his stomach made his frown deepen, and he glanced up at the walls, searching out his own room number.

As the numbers passed by, he mumbled softly, "Thats ru-" he froze, nearly falling flat on his face the soda dropping to the tiled floor with a loud clang.

Eyes wide, the blond felt like kicking himself. "Of course he cant visit me, HE'S in the hospital!!" he cried, screwing up his hair.

Suddenly, his stomach dropped and he felt numb. Briefly, Manta thought, how was Yoh? How did the battle go? It couldn't have gone well if Yoh was in the hospital. Manta himself only remembered bits and pieces after Faust had sliced him open, fear and pain having control of his mind for most of that battle. All he really remembered was Anna showing up, and Yoh trying desperately to get to him.

A gnawing fear began to worm itself into Manta's throat as well, making his words quake a little. "Wait...how did that battle go?!" 

He had to know!

Yoh wasn't in the least surprised to see Manta's tiny frame burst through the closed hospital door, as he had heard his loud self-musings before hand. However, a nervousness had began to make him think twice. Think thrice even. Did he have the heart to lie like this? Anna saw the expression in her fiancé's eyes the moment that the tiny blond teenager's voice echoed loudly in the hallway, and resisted the urge to say anything. She knew why Yoh was doing this, and she wouldn't stop him.

Peeling an apple carefully and seemingly calmly with a small knife, as she had every day, Anna glanced up at Manta's disgruntled form then back at the apple, uncaring. Amidamaru did as Anna had, glancing up at Manta, then away. The atmosphere was tense with apprehension, and the looming question in the trio's mind as Manta began to pick up on the vibes they sent out. Could Yoh do it?

Eyes narrowing and hardening, like the expressions Anna knew well from the teenager's younger years, Yoh glowered at Manta. Almost flinching back, the tiny blond smiled awkwardly.

"Y-Yoh!" then to Anna and Amidamaru, "Why the long faces...? How did the fight go...?" he asked, eyes hopeful as he watched his friend.

Yoh almost slipped from character, Anna noticed, at the mention of Faust's victory. "I lost Manta. Faust moved onto the second round, he had two wins." the brunette bit out.

This time Manta DID flinch back. "O-Oh..." he knew it. Guilt flooded his chest, and he couldn't meet the bitter expression. What would he say to that? He knew why the other lost. Biting his lip and resting a hand over his chest, Manta closed his eyes. "I...I'm sorry. Its my fault...if I hadn't run..." he said, sincere.

Focus turned to the boy in the bed, who wavered a moment, thankful that Manta's eyes were closed. Anna narrowed her eyes, wondering what would happen. Yoh winced, and, with as much coldness as he could muster, replied, "Yup. I couldn't agree more."

Something snapped suddenly, and Manta looked up at Yoh, eyes wide. Had he really just said that? Yoh had never been that cold. Sure, he seemed disappointed with his friend sometimes, but he had never...never so outwardly said something like this. Manta wasn't sure how to take this. "W-What!?" the word fell from his mouth, making him feel stupid.

Yoh had closed his eyes, and if anyone in the room had been able to see them, his act would have been shattered immediately. Opening them with a shrug, he narrowed them, trying hard to mimic the way Anna looked when he hadn't cleaned the house entirely. He briefly wondered if his eyes words and eyes reflected what he had said. "I told you not to run, but you panicked. Because of you, my dream was almost lost."

No, take it back...! It didn't matter if it was true! It didn't even matter if he didn't mean it! His heart sank when Manta's eyes began to light up with understanding and denial.

"But I...I didn't mean to. T-This is for real...? You're serious?" Manta choked out. Take it back...! He smiled purely out of nervousness.

I cant, Yoh told himself, then forced a look of utter hate. "Go away. We're not friends anymore."

As if struck, the blond went still, flinching back moments after. Mouth opening and closing wordlessly for a second, Manta struggled to get passed the declaration. "W-Why....why're you saying this?" he asked shakily, voice low. "My parents told me not to hang out with you! They want me to move to America!" he cried, the telltale tingles of tears working their way from his eyes. "But I was ready to defy them! Because you were my friend! I...I thought we shared a bond, because I could see ghosts!" I thought you...he began to think, but forced down. Tears began to flow, and even though he utterly loathed crying in front of his friend, Manta didn't care. Not when said friend had just told him he was nothing to him. Not when his world had just shattered.

"But I was WRONG! You're a jerk!!" he yelled, eyes closing, unable to see the way his own cries had affected the brunette. 

As Manta turned and ran, Yoh caught himself before he could reach out for him, to tell his first living friend to stay. As the words finally sunk in, Yoh's eyes widened. Moving...? Before he could think much further, everything seemed to shatter with Manta's departing wails.

"YOU'RE A HEARTLESS JERK!"

Everything stopped. Somewhere along the line, the steadily forming crack had burst apart, and the fragments were too sharp to touch now. Listening to the fading echoes of Manta's slippers slap the tiled floors, Anna took a bite from the recently peeled apple. She had been quietly watching the exchange, and now she felt something akin to sympathy for the teen who had run out.

"Wow, you made him cry." she said calmly, as if she hadn't just watched two of her friend's just break off their friendship. "I didn't know you could be so cruel." she added, sighing a little.

Behind her, Amidamaru was a little more considerate of his master's feelings. Looking at him helplessly, hoping against hope, the samurai asked, "A-Are you sure about this master Yoh?" he was ready to launch after the long gone Manta at any moment.

Refraining from telling his partner to do so, Yoh whispered, "I'm sure. Manta got hurt because of me. He'll be safer far from the fights...if he stayed, he might get hurt again...or worse." the way his voice cracked with the admission, told the occupants of the room that Yoh had thought this through and through. After all, he had had nothing but time to think while he waited for Manta's arrival. He wasn't doing this for himself, because the last thing he wanted was to send away his first friend. After everything that had happened, after everything they'd been through together, the last thing Yoh wanted was for Manta to leave.

But..."I'll have to fight someone far worse than Faust next. And I'd have to fight Faust again anyway eventually..." leaning forward to pull his legs closer to his chest, the brunette's lips dipped into a sad frown. The memory of Ren's sudden appearance, saving Yoh and showing off his new Oversoul, had given the young shaman a glimpse at what was in store for himself, and what he could lose if he wasn't careful. Faust's story of his wife had reminded Yoh too much of what HE had almost lost. 

"I...don't want to put Manta through that again." he murmured.

Silence followed his explanation, in which Amidamaru sniffled to himself. "And after you had just found a friend..." he wept, truly touched by the strength Yoh had displayed today.

However, Anna found herself less sympathetic, and more irritated at her lack of words. She couldn't really think of what to say, for she knew no words could help her fiancé right now. She also knew that even though she hadn't been keen on Yoh's decision, she had agreed to it. It made her feel like a criminal, and she knew her agreement had settled Yoh's mind that night two months ago. She did the only thing she could do. She changed the subject.

"Thats all well and nice, but what are you going to do NOW? You cant afford to screw up again." she said, and though it sounded cold, Yoh appreciated her gesture.

A silence followed only for a moment, before Yoh announced the unspoken plan he had decided on only last month. "I'm going home to Izumo." he declared, voice stronger than it had been before.

Anna turned, eyes wide. "To...Izumo?" she said, mainly to herself.

Yoh nodded, eyes determined. He leaned his chin on his knees, eyes glazing up with unshed tears and unspoken thoughts. "Yeah. I'll work my butt off and get strong..." he replied, a deep frown curving onto his lips. The next sentence was quiet, meant only to solidify his own vows, yet it carried more meaning than anyone in that room could really understand just then. "And then someday, I'll bring back Manta."

oooooooooooooooo

The airport was crowded and loud, like a miniature city had been crammed into a building. The black board that hung high above the waiting area displayed city names in green and red, changing with every plane that took off and landed. Families crowded the chairs, and couples said their goodbyes at the terminals. Manta averted his eyes, a sudden hate swelling up in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but the sorrow filled couples only reminded him further of Yoh, and his own departure.

Next to him, his younger sister Mannoko was whining loudly. "Why does Manta get to go by himself, thats not FAIR!" 

His mother ignored the girl with the skill of a woman who ignores all. "I'm so glad you agreed to go...everything will be much easier, ne? I wish I could go to." she sighed dreamily. Something about his mother made Manta want to take off running. He let out a quiet sigh at the thought. As if he could. Not only did he no longer have anyone to turn to if he DID run away, but his father would find him. And then he'd be in real trouble.

Glancing towards the massive glass windows that showed the planes taking off and landing, Manta felt something like a bubble begin to fill his chest. It grew and grew, and cut off his oxygen supply for what felt like years as he listened to the voice over the intercom announce his flight. Standing up rigidly, the blond began to walk towards the terminal, each step making the bubble swell more and more.

Behind him, his mother babbled on to fill the silence, everything she said, every pseudo phrase of love and care, making the bubble grow. His sister sensed the mood, and even through her immature whining, she knew her brother didn't want to go. She also had a vague feeling that he didn't want to stay either. Her whining died down a bit, but Mannoko's pout didn't go away. She still wanted to go to the states by herself to...

Manta stopped when the lady asked for his ticket, and he offered it, glancing back to see the place he'd more than likely, never see again. He noticed a crowd making noise, and heard a familiar deep laugh, and his chest tightened. Not far from his left, in another terminal, he saw a couple kiss and hug and say things he couldn't hear. "I love you"s and whispers of farewell, "I'll call"s and "we'll see each other again"s and soft expressions and lingering touches. They weren't cold eyes and teary betrayed sobs, and they more than certainly entailed long promises to meet again.

Turning quickly, the blond took off down the terminal, unable to stand the sight. The peach colored wallpaper of the terminal seemed too fake, and seemed to go on for forever. Even quickening his pace, when Manta had finally met the line between him and the plane, he found it hard to wait. The bubble in his throat and chest got bigger and bigger with every second, and he could still see that couple and hear those familiar laughs. By the time he had gotten to the plane, it felt as if he had run a marathon with the world outside, and Manta was relieved to be seated and leaving. 

Glancing out the window, the familiar trees and mountains, the houses and the sky, they all seemed to run at him, slamming into the teen, who felt like he might suffocate at any moment now. It felt as if time was frozen and that every memory he had of Funbari was trying to pull him back, take back his course and lead him somewheres else. Squeezing his eyes shut, and tuning out the flight attendant, the small blond tried hard to ignore everything around him. He cracked an eye open and saw his mother and sister watching from the window, saw Ryu and his gang waltz behind them towards their own flight, and felt as if something was about to shatter.

The vibration of the plane startled the frantic teen from his musings, and though he had ridden planes before and knew there was nothing to fear, something shouted at him to stop the plane, stop the ride because it looked much scarier once he was on it. The bubble inflated even further, and if Manta didn't know any better, he'd say it was really there.

But it was too late to yell "stop the ride!" now. He was already going up the inclined part of the roller coaster, and he was going to drop soon, and nothing could stop him now. Teetering on that edge, backwards or forwards, he had to decide. And he had. As the plane began to lift off, and the land began to grow smaller and smaller, and water began to take up more and more of his window view, Manta felt that bubble pop at last. But because of the size, and the pressure within it, the explosion was huge, and agonizing. The ride down that incline, coupled with the explosion, nearly sent him flying from the ride.

Everything began to shatter around him again, and everything finally sunk in. The words, the cold looks, the couples, the exploding feeling he felt inside, it all overwhelmed him at once, yet it was simple and numb, leaving one thought to linger before the others swamped him. He was leaving behind Yoh, his first friend, and no one but himself would ever care.

The world took on a new meaning, and suddenly, the ride froze in place halfway down the incline. 

Then, before he could blink, time restarted, and it was all over. When it was all said and done, he was alone now, and when he glanced around, it was only him, and a view of the bleak outside. It felt as if nothing changed and the year with Yoh and Anna and Amidamaru had never occurred to begin with. Or rather, everything all erased itself from his mind, save for a warm smile, that he finally understood. And seconds later, he understood he'd never see it again.

Never again...  
\------------


	2. Chapter 2

_______________________

 

The house stood tall and regal, reflecting the wealth of the owners in the tall glass windows. The wide double door on the first floor was white, and it opened to a pale blue carpet that nearly sucked up Manta's feet. On either side was a smaller doorway, one towards the kitchen, another to the living room. Tamura had explained the basic layout over the phone before the flight, so that the teenager wouldn't get lost once inside the house. Indeed, it was quite spacious, all white walls and grand furniture and paintings, doors and windows. 

Right in front of the tired blond stood a tall and grand staircase that bridged off with two hallways that were hidden behind more walls. The right hallway would lead to his own room, and a bathroom, Manta remembered. Manta tiredly climbed the stairs one at a time, hardly remembering if the door was closed or not. The ride had been so long and uncomfortable in the plane, and all Manta wanted to do now that he was "home" was sleep. And the sun had barely risen!

His own room was much too wide for his tastes. Not that he really liked cramped or small places, but so much space felt like the room was empty. Against the wall sat a large bed, with crisp and clean bedsheets lining it and a fluffy pillow at the headboard. Over it was a window, and next to that, a sliding glass door that lead to one of the balconies that lined the back of the house. Glancing at the door, the blond sighed and walked over to it, opening it a crack to let out the stagnant air that circulated the room.

Looking out it tiredly, eyes half lidded, he peered outside into the vast world beyond his new home. He could see the sun rising, and the school he'd be going to. The rays of light lit up the trail of blackened windows on the side that faced him, and glinted off the metal of the metal of a flagpole, making him wince a little. Manta was thankful that it was an off day for his new school, because he wasn't sure he was up to the glaring building. 

A knock sounded from the door, and the blond glanced back tiredly. "Yes?"

The door opened slowly, revealing Tamura. The man bowed, then stood straight. "How are you finding you're new home?" he asked kindly.

The boy turned and blinked. His new home. When Tamura said it, it sounded so permanent, and he found himself mentally kicking himself. Of course it was permanent, what ever gave him the idea it wasn't? Manta smiled and replied, "Its nice. You can see so far from the balcony to." he said, forcing the eagerness into his voice. There was no reason to fake his stoic side, it was only Tamura here after all.

The man smiled a little. "I'm glad you like it so far."

A silence settled for a moment, not awkward or tense, just a silence. Manta turned halfway towards the balcony and squinted at the building beyond the houses. "Is that my new school?" he asked, curious.

"It is. Its well known and has a good rating. Your father thought it would be good for you." the blond explained, rattling off the information easily.

"I see."

Silence once again settled, and Manta found it a little unnerving. It felt like the man wanted to say something. Turning back to face the man, he frowned a little. "So, when do I start again? They have different off days here, right?" he asked. 

"You will start on Monday." Tamura confirmed.

That gave him today and tomorrow to get used to his new home. I didn't take too long to get the basic layout down, most of the house's basics were on the first floor, and the bedrooms were on the second floor. Since it would only be Manta staying here, it didn't need to be too grand. Saturday passed quickly while Manta snoozed, and by the time Sunday rolled by, the slow hazy feeling in the boy's mind had lifted.

He didn't have anything for a new school year, let alone when he didn't really know what to expect. His old briefcase from Japan would work, he decided, cramming a few unused notebooks into it and a pencil. Manta was surprised to hear that he wouldn't need a uniform, but brushed it off, figuring that off days weren't the only strange thing about this school.

When all was said and done, the teen found he was anxious for the day to start. What would the kids be like? Would they pick on him? Probably, he thought. Now laying in bed, sleep evaded Manta, something that he found very annoying.

"I have to be up early tomorrow, I need to sleep." he told himself in annoyance.

It didn't seem to persuade his mind any, because he found himself more awake than before. His mind was so crazy right now, thoughts from school to Yoh racing by, robbing sleep from him. It seemed nothing could calm him down enough to sleep! Heaving a frustrated sigh, Manta pushed the blankets down as he sat up in bed. The moment the blankets fell, he began to shiver, and quickly grabbed at them again.

Why was it so cold? Manta thought, glancing around quickly. With a frown, he realized he had been searching for a ghost. "Why would one exist in my bedroom....no one died here." he muttered in annoyance.

In the search for anything intangible, Manta's eyes fell on his balcony door. Even in the dark of night, he could tell it was cracked open, and frowned. He must have forgotten to close it before. Kicking off his blankets sluggishly, he hopped from his bed and padded towards the door. Glancing outside of the window, Manta could have sworn he saw a flicker of black and a glow of silver outside. Blinking, Manta looked again and saw nothing. It must be his imagination...

As he set his hand on the door to push it closed, the pinpricks in the sky caught the blond's eyes. Breath halting for a moment, Manta felt a sense of deja vu hit him like a brick. Only a few days back, he had been stargazing, hadn't he? The memory brought on a warm feeling, before a cold lump settled in his stomach. The warmth fled to only the outer reaches of his chest, creating a weird sensation. 

Shaking his head quickly, as if to dispel the strange feeling, Manta quickly closed the balcony door.

0000000000

The room was noisy and crowded, nothing too surprising. Manta was relieved to see not that much was different between his new school and old school. Wandering slowly into the room, he tried to use his height to seem invisible as he searched out a seat to be taken for now. The teacher had yet to appear in his or her class room, so he'd wait till they returned to be assigned. His plan to remain invisible would have worked, had he not been a new face in the room.

"Hey, whose the kid?" someone asked amoungst the loud chattering, drawing everyones attention.

Under the sudden attention, the blond froze in his spot. Eyes wide, Manta thought of what to do. He hadnt been a new student in years, and he was panicing.

"Whats with the shrimp? Cant he talk?" someone demanded loudly.

"Whys a little kid here anyway?"

"Aww, he must be one of the teacher's kids. Its that take your kid to work day afterall." a girl said.

A vein pulsed under Manta's eye, and he twitched. They thought he was a little KID. "I-I am NOT a little kid!" he cried indignantly.

A few coos echoed, "No, you're not~ We're sorry!"

"Its so cute when they're young!"

Manta was saved the effort of defending himself when the teacher entered. The man was middle aged, a mustache on his face and a narrow nose with glasses perched upon it. Messy gray hair covered his head, and aside from the suit he wore, the man seemed kind. He waved to the class, and a few kids waved back and made various hoots and greetings. Manta got the feeling he was a popular teacher.

"Class take your seats! We have a new student today, and a full schedual for the day!" he said over their talking.

The class seated themselves, but didnt cease their talking. Everything seemed to click in their minds, some shocked, most disbelieving. Even the teacher seemed to be shocked by Manta's appearance. The blond didnt take it as offensive so much as something awkward to deal with. He knew he wouldnt get the instant respect any other child would get, let alone once they heard his name. The overwhelming realization almost crushed him.

He stared out into the sea of new faces as he listened to the teacher announce, "Class this is Manta Oyamada, your new classmate." he said, hitting a few sounds wrong as he spoke the name. Manta winced a bit, shuffling.

A few kids began snickering over the name. He tried to ignore them. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we start class? Any interests or such?" the teacher asked kindly, smiling down at the obviously uncomfortable blond teen.

Glancing up at the man, Manta felt his throat constrict. Dont worry, he told himself, it'll work out alright. Just say what you need and then you can sit. "Please take care of me." he mumbled, getting more snickers at the traditional greeting students said. The weight of different cultures slowly sank in. He was going to make a fool of himself before the day even ended, he thought furiously. 

The teacher assigned the blond a seat near the front, next to a girl who looked like she was ready to hug Manta. As mortifying as it was, and as much as he didnt want to, he did as told and hopped into his seat. The teacher turned his back momentarily on the class, begining to talk. Manta sighed as he heard the snickers die down, removing a notebook and pencil from his briefcase. As he began to tune into what the teacher said, he felt a poke from his right. Jumping, he turned and looked.

The girl from before waved and smiled, her blond hair falling into her face. Manta thought she looked like an older Anna, if not a softer Anna. He waved a little, and blinked as a note skittered across his desk in a triangle form. Frowning, he glanced at the girl who nodded and then back to the note. Making sure the teacher was busy, he opened it slowly.

My names Amber. Dont mind them, its probably just your height and accent  
they're teasing you about. Where are you from?? And how old ARE you?

Oh yeah, because he could change his height instantly, he thought bitterly. He hadnt noticed his accent, but he supposed to anyone else here it'd stand out fairly easy. scribbling down his reply slowly, minding the change in language, he checked again for a chance to pass the note back. The blond girl, Amber, scanned the note quickly and without even caring about the teacher, passed it back.

Are you really 14? You're so...well, small.  
ps. you dont hafta be careful about notes. Mr. Ames doesnt mind notes,   
he just hates when kids talk in class.

What a strange teacher, Manta thought, brushing off the unintentional insult. This note passing went on for a few minutes, and while Manta took few notes, Amber had promised to explain what was going on in class at lunch. The note passing had felt distinctly tabboo, but despite that, Manta didnt feel as nervous or down about school. Though he couldnt say he had a friend yet, Amber was kind, and she had even offered to answer any questions he had about school. It was a welcome helping hand.

The rest of the day passed slowly, homework nonexistant for the first day, but still stressful. He repeated his introduction each class, getting more accustomed to it per class period. His schedual was booked pretty full, and Manta had little doubt he'd be swamped in homework by the middle of the week. True to her word, Amber had flagged him down to her table at lunch.

The blond girl sat amoungst numerous other girls, most wearing bright pink or plaid colors. Most were blond, but some of the girls had light brunette hair, and they smiled and greeted the small teen eagerly. He got a few odd looks when he pulled a bento out, but he brushed them off. He'd been getting weird looks all day, and something from home was welcomed greatly. It relieved him to know he could take one thing back from Japan. He took comfort in his own customs, familiar and calming.

Amber passed Manta a thick packet of papers halfway into lunch, once the friendly chatter had died down. Taking it and scanning the front of it, he realized it was the assignment the class was working on now.

"Its due in a few weeks, as a final assignment." Amber explained, smiling. "I'll help you with it if you'd like."

Nodding, the blond smiled up at the girl. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

00000000000

 

"Go and make sure he's okay."

"But-!" Amidamaru started, silencing himself when he saw the look in his master's eyes. 

"Please...just until I get back, okay?" he whispered quietly. In the back of his mind, all Yoh could think was, IF I get back...

The spirit frowned and it was obvious the thought hadn't slipped past him. Nor had the dual reasoning for the request. "Are...you certain?" Amidamaru tried again, despite that he rarely questioned Yoh. The way the teen looked at him, that heavy expression, it radiated a feeling the samurai wasn't comfortable with. 

Turning to look back at the gaping cavern that he had yet to journey into, Yoh nodded firmly. "I'm sure. I want to know he'll be okay." he murmured, mostly to himself. Then, to Amidamaru, who was floating near by with a deep frown, he put on a serious face.

"And whatever you do, don't let him catch you. That'd put an end to the whole charade, and...then he might come back." Yoh said, wincing even as he said it. "It'd be for nothing if he came back and got himself killed..." 

Amidamaru nodded slowly, understanding the reasoning but not entirely sharing the feeling. Anything that brang sadness to his master displeased the spirit, let alone when it was self inflicted. The plan had immediately gotten his disagreement, but while he hadn't felt it was right, he wouldn't stop Yoh. Whatever the boy decided, it was usually for the best. Flashing Amidamaru a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Yoh said, "Thanks..." before he began his way into the cave.

Watching him go, the man heaved a sigh. Turning, he left the entrance quickly, glancing back every now and then to make sure nothing was wrong. 

0000

Upon closer inspection of the area Amidamaru knew Manta lived, he found no small blond boy existed there. In fact, the house he lived in almost had a melancholy feeling around it. It was as if all hope and joy was gone, or as if something important was missing. Amidamaru had little doubt about what exactly was missing. He had skimmed the classrooms Yoh and Manta had frequented, had raced through the inn and Manta's home, and there was no sight of the tiny blond. 

It had taken a day to travel all the way back to Funbari, and most of the second day to fully search the town for any glimpse of the small teen. All he found was gossiping spirits, who had noticed Yoh's disappearance as well as Manta's. It seemed so much changed when the two left, even the moods of the students at their school. Settling himself on his headstone, the spirit frown deeply.

The only other place Manta could be...was far away from here. An ocean apart even, in a land he'd never even seen. But it was obvious he couldn't protect Manta from here. It was also obvious he didn't know what the heck to do! The worried frown was almost comical by now, though everyone was beginning to wonder if he'd lapse back to his old self. 

"Please...just until I get back, okay?"

The memory made a gloom surround the samurai, before he sighed. His master had asked him to do this, he couldn't just say no! But...he was worried that he might miss something. What if Ren decided to have an early battle? What if Yoh got back and later that night, when he needed to go to the bathroom, he wasn't there to take him! The distress over his situation and what had been asked of him drove him up a wall. What could he DO?

After returning to Anna's side in Izumo, he consulted her. At first, the blond girl raised an eyebrow and a dark expression settled in her eyes. Amidamaru had a feeling he knew why, but didn't press.

"Why bother going to look for the shrimp. He ran like a coward." she spat, sipping her tea.

Watching the girl with a feeling of agreement but hurt, Amidamaru found himself wanting to defend the other blond. "He had mentioned his father was making him." he tried, but stopped when Anna shot him a disgusted glare. They both knew that Manta would be more than capable of getting away if he felt the need. The simple fact was, that he had run, instead of staying and facing his problems. Of course, Amidamaru understood why, but it didn't change the facts.

Still, he felt he couldn't let the matter rest until he at least saw the boy, so he wouldn't be letting Yoh down anymore than needed be. "I don't want to disappoint master Yoh anymore than I already need to...please, isn't there any way to-?"

"TAMAO!"

Amidamaru jumped at hearing the blond yell. Blinking quickly, he realized Anna had called for someone. Tamao? Who could that be? Seconds later, a girl opened the sliding door, obviously panicking, and knelt before Anna. 

The short pink bangs of her hair did nothing to cloak the adoration the pinkette felt towards Anna, as she spoke quickly, "Y-Yes Anna-san?"

Anna didn't bother to meet the girl's eyes, whom Amidamaru guessed had to be Tamao. "Yoh left a mission for this samurai, and he needs your help." 

Blinking bright red eyes, Tamao asked, "My help?" she glanced towards Amidamaru, who tried his best to smile at the jittery girl. She looked away quickly. Anna nodded. "The person Amidamaru was supposed to look after seems to have left the country, and we need to find him. You can aid him." she explained, sipping her tea.

Tamao frowned. "But..."

"You can do it, I have faith in you." the blond said.

Suddenly, behind the pinkette appeared two forms, who spared no time in launching into spastic laughter. "We get to DO something!" laughed a deep voice, of which belong to a raccoon. "I was about to make something up to!" chortled another voice, this time higher, and belonging to a pale yellow fox.

Tamao glanced behind herself, and a wary look crossed her face. No doubt she was wondering what these two would have done, had Anna not called for her. The two continued to talk to each other, loud voices detailing how they could lead Amidamaru somewhere then just leave him, and how they knew Amidamaru needed to go somewhere, he wasn't sure. But he didn't like their conversation either way...

A tea cup was all but slammed onto the low table, and immediately, the raccoon and fox hushed themselves. "You'll do EXACTLY as Tamao says, or you'll both regret it." Anna hissed, voice icy but serious, eyes narrowed in a glare. The two animal spirits instantly went rigid, and the samurai felt a wave of dread go through the room. Even to these fools, Anna was terrifying...

Once Tamao was given her instructions, the girl left to get her things ready, and Amidamaru turned to thank Anna.

"I'm not doing this for you or that shrimp." Anna muttered, stopping the man in his tracks. "So don't thank me. I'm doing it for Yoh. You better make sure this is worth it." she said, glaring at the samurai. 

000

A short while later, Amidamaru was following the two strange animals, who hummed loudly and weaved strange patterns in the air as they flew. The forests and cities beneath them went by quickly, mere flashes of color for the smaller towns, and quick bursts for the cities. It wasn't that Amidamaru hadn't ever flown before, but it felt strange, flying so fast over so many places, and relying on a bunch of mischievous animals to lead him. In all honesty, it was a bit frightening. They didn't even seem trustworthy, but he was at their mercy. It was a strange and unnerving feeling.

Halfway over a city, the fox had turned to glance at the samurai with a cheeky grin. "Are we goin to FAST for ya?" he jeered.

Twitching at the fox, he began to call back his reply before he was cut off. "After all Conchi, he's just a HUMAN ghost!"

As the two began to cackle, Amidamaru shot them a dark look, not appreciating their teasing. The instant they saw the look, the two ceased their laughter, reminded of Anna. Even if she wasn't here, the samurai reported to her, and if she got pissed, she'd....Ponchi grabbed his crotch, remembering the last time she got mad. He could almost feel the nails...Conchi huffed.

The remainder of the trip over Japan was mostly silent, few jibes exchanged, even less spoken. When the two animal spirits got sick of the silence, they spoke to each other and spiraled around in the air, but Amidamaru kept silent. When finally all that surrounded them was cerulean skies and dark oceans, Amidamaru spoke.

"H-How much longer will it be?" he called out to the shrieking pair ahead of him.

Conchi chased a few seagulls excitedly, while Ponchi turned back and shrugged. "A day maybe?"

The yellow fox darted passed, cackling and making the man almost stop short in surprise. He watched the animals race around, eye twitching in annoyance. These two...Ponchi didn't look too concerned as they flew, and Amidamaru was beginning to worry a little. When Conchi finally let the poor bird alone, and the two were blissfully swishing their tails, the samurai pressed the matter.

"How long will it take?" he called again.

Turning his head slowly, the fox hummed, "Huh? Hmm..maybe, a day there and a day back? Its a straight path, and we don't need to conserve energy so..."

Amidamaru nodded, trusting them for now. He only wondered what was beyond this ocean. True to their word, it took all day and some of that night to get to where they were going. The land came up suddenly, a glowing strip of yellow and neon lights. Upon closer inspection, courtesy of the two fools who decided to dive bomb into the city with a shriek, Amidamaru, who was following close behind, saw that it was actually a long strip of buildings. They stretched a while, reminding the samurai of Tokyo. 

Keeping an eye on the animal sprites who swirled and weaved around the surrounding area, Amidamaru glanced around warily. Teenagers and adults alike swarmed the city, all fair haired and bright eyed, chatting away in a foreign tongue that he couldn't understand. The neon signs were cluttered with strange shapes, and music blared. All in all, it was a huge culture shock, despite that the samurai had been expecting it. Somehow, that just made it worse.

"Hey! Stop standin around!!"

"Yeah! Arencha on some sorta mission?" 

Amidamaru jumped, looking over to see Ponchi and Conchi waiting impatiently near a street a few dozen feet away. Jaw locking, the man hurried after them, reminding himself that he was indeed here on a mission. And as big a shock as it all was, and as big as the fear of getting lost here was, Amidamaru pushed past that. He needed to find Manta.

They traveled until sunrise through the city, half on a whim of the ever easily distracted Conchi, and half because the two honestly didn't know exactly where Manta was. "We had a general idea...the coordinates ain't always perfect." Conchi defended, tail swishing idly. The threat of Anna subsided in this strange land, and the samurai let the matter drop. He had little doubt they'd just floor it and leave him here if they so desired, should he piss them off. True, Anna would probably send them back, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay lost here.

Amidamaru kept a sharp eye out for any small blonds, but it seemed like there were entirely too many of those here...turning street after street, and shouting for Manta every now and then, they did eventually "find" a house. It was huge, two stories tall with balconies and tall windows, pale in color and the ONLY house with a name plate. A name plate, with curvy English, and tiny Japanese beneath it, that read "Oyamada". Nearly lighting with joy, Amidamaru had darted forth, barely hearing the calls from below.

"WAIT! WAICHA STUPID HUMAN!" Conchi shrieked as quietly as possible, speeding at the ghost.

"Arentcha not sposed ta let the kid SEE ya!!!"

Stopping short, and nearly making the fox run into him, Amidamaru froze. Heaving a relieved sigh, and muttering, the fox glared. "Geez, y'tryin to get us busted? The kids up y'know!"

Turning to look at Conchi oddly, the ghost's question was answered easily. "I have good hearin." an ear flicked.

Glancing back at the house, the samurai frowned. Manta was in there then. He was there, just out of reach, but there. A wave of excitement flew through Amidamaru, and it took a lot to refrain from rushing over and seeing his friend. Partly it was because Manta was just that, a friend he didn't think he'd see again. But mostly, it was because at least now, his master would be able to rest easy, knowing that the small blond was okay.

An hour had passed before the proof of Manta's existence surfaced, walking slowly from the large house. From their hiding place, Amidamaru watched, taking note of the nervous expression and the jittery way the blond walked. He also noted the backpack that Manta wore, and connected the dots. Next to him, Ponchi yawned widely, clearly not entertained. He payed them no mind. 

Ii'm going to follow him, you two do what you want." Amidamaru said quietly.

"But donchu just gotta check up on im?" Ponchi asked, absently scratching his bulging...tummy.

"Yeah, lets go home if you're done." Conchi whined.

"Not until I actually know." the man said. "A glimpse of him with a backpack is hardly anything to go by."

He heard two huffs of annoyance, but he didn't look back to see if they followed as he flew from the bushes they were hiding behind. Making sure to keep at a distance, lest he be seen, the samurai followed the car, following it through busy streets and thick crowds. Once or twice, he almost lost it. The relief of seeing the black car after losing it in the mess of traffic was immense, and he did his best to not lose it more than once. 

At last, the car pulled up alongside a gate, tall and wide open. The school itself looked like a castle, over done with its size. There were at least three floors, shiny glass lining them all, and tall trees in the ornate courtyard. Outside, teenagers mingled with each other, chatting and smiling. On their shoulders or laying on the ground near them were their backpacks, and no one wore a uniform. It was a shock to the ancient spirit, because he'd never seen a student at school without a uniform.

"Woah, lookit em all..." 

Jumping, he made a face, forgetting Conchi and Ponchi had followed. This spelled doom for sure...

"Yeah, ooh look!"

"Wooaah, man, I like this place already! Skirts! Skirts galore!"

He sighed heavily, keeping an eye on the tiny blond as he made his way through the courtyard, drawing stares and whispers towards himself. A part of the man wanted to shoo them away, probably the part that had been doing that for Yoh for months now. But he stayed put, watching anxiously as the blond disappeared into the building. A hush fell over the crowds, before they relapsed into chatter. 

0000

The further in he went, the darker it got. Not surprising really, Yoh thought, a little jittery. He never really liked the dark, especially not a haunted cave with no way to protect himself. The sound of his footsteps bounced off the rocky walls, the only sound besides dripping water and his heartbeat. Heaving a shaky sigh, he reprimanded himself for being so nervous. 

"You'd think after Faust, nothing could scare me." he mumbled, squinting as it became harder to see.

His eyes were slow to adjust to the darkness. Yoh must have tripped five times before the fuzzy images of the stalagmites that littered the cave floor came into view. After his third trip, the brunette had taken to feeling around with his foot before he stepped down, hands out in front of him. A few times, he could swear something was crawling on him, and he shrugged it off as paranoia. The dark did strange things to a person.

A small tinkling echoed, and the teen froze, wondering what it was. It sounded like a bell, he thought. But he heard nothing. Frowning, he shrugged and kept walking, picking up his pace. It was probably water, and he didn't want to stay here for much longer. Toeing the ground his his foot carefully, he traveled deeper into the cave. The tinkling returned with a vengeance, and he was about to just demand what it was. It stopped and returned periodically, and Yoh found that his feet were taking him towards it.

Then he froze. The pungent stench of rot filled his nose, and he almost gagged. Whatever it was, it wasn't something Yoh wanted to go near. His grandpa had mentioned this cave was used to bury the deceased centuries ago, maybe thats what it was. Somehow, he doubted they'd still be rotting like this, if the bodies had stopped coming centuries ago. Whatever had died, he didn't want to be near, and that was that.

Turning quickly, he carefully began to trek back the way he had come, before he realized, much to his dismay, he couldn't SEE where he'd come from. Biting his lip, Yoh shakily walked forward, hands out in front of him. He couldn't stay near whatever was behind him, and the only way to get away was to walk. How had anyone ever ventured into here and returned anyway? It was so dark...Yoh was sure most had brought a flashlight with them.

Like it'd help, he thought irritably. His own headphones had suddenly went dead the moment he entered the cave, and despite the full batteries, his Walkman went dead as well. Yoh had little doubt that electronics in general would do little good in this place. Relief flooded him when he managed to get away from the scent, cool air from the sea blowing over his ruffled hair. Heaving a sigh, Yoh opened his eyes, which he'd closed due to the fact he couldn't see anyway. 

He promptly stumbled back and yelped when a face came into view. In front of him stood a tall person, the gender unknown. It had a faint glow, which told him it was a ghost. If that hadn't given it away, the tattered old styled kimono and makeup would have. No one dressed that way, he thought nervously. Long black hair draped over the small shoulders and round face, stopping just short of the spirit's waist.

"You look lost." it said simply, red lips frowning.

Smiling weakly, the brunette laughed. "Yeah, a little."

The person titled their head, curious. "Do you need any help? I've been here for some time. I could lead you towards the entrance." it offered, voice smooth and low.

His better judgment shrieked, don't you DARE accept that offer! Theres a reason its so hard to get through this cave, and to survive seven days, and it wasn't just the darkness. Glancing around, Yoh noted the spirit had come from where he had just been. It also had spatters of blood on its clothing, and he doubted it was its own. His smile dropped a little, but quirked back at the corners.

Heart beginning to pick up, he waved a hand carefully. "No, thats alright. I'm sure I can-"

"Are you sure? Its very dark, and you nearly walked into a gaping hole just now." the spirit said, cutting Yoh off easily. "It wouldn't be a problem at all, I've nothing better to do. No one comes here." it moved closer, and Yoh could see now the slight curve of its chest. glittering brown eyes watched him carefully, and he swallowed. Absently, he kicked a pebble towards where he'd been walking towards, hearing it fall and grow dimmer with each clack.

Paling, Yoh, felt his smile drop. Not looking away from Yoh, the now confirmed female smiled. "Didnt believe me, did you."

Embarrassed, Yoh shrugged, but didn't look away. "I wanted to make sure of where it was." he lied.

Nodding slowly once, the woman hummed. "Uhuh...are you sure you needn't any help? This cave is full of holes."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Yoh honestly debated it. Falling to his death was NOT what he planned for. Common sense told him not to agree, but panic and claustrophobia encouraged him to accept the offer. What better way to escape than asking the local? "I...suppose it wouldn't hurt."

The woman smiled, slow but wide. Yoh couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision. The spirit lead him a little to the left, soft voice echoing in the cavern. The scent of salt water made Yoh's stomach flip, the knowledge freedom was just around the bend making him anxious. At some point, he and the spirit had began to talk to each other, small talk really.

"What brings you here? Not many mortals enter..." the woman asked, the sound of rushing water growing in volume.

Yoh went rigid for a moment, but it was fleeting, hardly there. He smiled a little too widely. "I'm training for a battle. I need to increase my mana so..."

"A battle? What sort?"

"Its called the Shaman Fight. It'll determine who becomes the Great Spirit." he explained, nodding.

Going silent, the spirit thought for a long moment. "So what is your motivation for such a goal?"

Stopping short, the brunette blinked owlishly. "Eh?"

"Surely," the woman paused, brushing back her voluminous hair behind an ear. "There must be a reason you're fighting. Is it a lover?"

An image of Anna came to mind, and he shrugged a little, smiling. "Kind of."

"Oohh? Do tell me about them!" the woman cooed, eyes darkening, hardly a twinkle lingering.

Scratching his cheek, Yoh hummed. "Well...she's pretty for starters. She has blond hair, and thats really odd here I think. Its natural to!" he joked, not really wanting to go into detail about this with a stranger. "I only know...one other person with hair that color." he said, lowering his gaze.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Whose this person?" she pressed.

"...just a friend." he said quickly, not wanting to linger on the subject. He'd tried hard to ignore the memory of Manta, not wanting it to intrude on his own selfish goal. The more he thought about him, the harder everything would be.

"He doesn't sound like JUST a friend." the woman hummed.

Snapping his gaze to the woman, Yoh gawked, eyes wide and distrusting. "How did you know-"

"His gender? I guessed." she replied, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Allowing himself to calm, the brunette settled for a thin frown. "R-Right..."

Gesturing with a wide sweep of her stained arm, the woman smiled. "Shall we continue?"

Yoh was silent, only nodding his affirmation. He could hear rushing water, surely they were close. He just wanted to hurry up and complete this cavern, and go home. Hesitantly stepping forward, he allowed himself to be lead. His thoughts were drawn inevitably back to Manta, the silence doing nothing for him. They twisted and turned, wrapping around the only thing that really lingered in his mind. Were they even still friends?

Surely, Manta was still Yoh's friend, first and best human friend. But after his act at the hospital, Yoh wasn't so sure he was Manta's. The hurt, the betrayal that lit the blond boy's eyes had been genuine. There'd even been tears, he remembered. they'd horrified him, made him remember the times people had made HIM cry. To think he'd done that to the first human to accept him, it haunted him. 

So lost in thought, the boy failed to notice the distancing sound of rushing water, and the chill that was settling into his skin. He probably hates me so much, he thought, a glaze beginning to settle over his eyes. He felt hopeless, like maybe his promise to himself hadn't been for anything. What was the point of dragging the blond back if he didn't WANT to be back? It sounded an awful lot like a wasted effort. Perhaps he should just discard the idea someone he loved would care-

Wait, love? He blinked quickly, face flushing then going pale. No, no, it was a friendly love he reminded himself. How could he love someone he'd only known a year at best? He didn't, thats all. The only one he loved was Anna. There was an echoing hum of thought, that sounded internal more than outward. Blinking, Yoh tore himself from his musings to glance at the spirit next to him.

Or where it had been.

Belatedly, Yoh realized the female had vanished from sight, her glow no longer lighting the cavern's interior as much. He froze up, legs locking in fear and horror. He couldn't hear the sea anymore. And everything was a bone chilling cold. A hand raised against his will, wiggling the darkness cloaked fingers at his face. He was seeing through eyes that were not his own any longer. The realization sent a heavy cold lump spiraling into the pit of his stomach. 

S-She possessed me?! He thought frantically. Why? What for?

"Stupid boy. You should pay your surroundings more attention when walking with strangers." his voice said, contempt and amusement lighting it.

No way...what did she plan to do?! A rampage? No, he had no weapons-

"I'm going to make you my company. You'll find the other cave dwellers to be...most amusing." she hummed, turning and stepping more to the right with little thought. The pungent stench of rot, something he'd overlooked entirely, began to waft through his mind. She was going to kill him!? No! He struggled for control, desperate to even just claim a finger. He needed his hand, so he could break the possession.

Amused, the woman toyed with the clean feel of the brunette's hair in a warm hand. She hadn't felt this in so long. After all, few ventured in here. "As if you can overpower me. I've been doing this for centuries." she laughed, the feminine tint to Yoh's voice bouncing around hollowly, mocking him.

Why?! What could she gain from this? And...and why him? 

The ground steadied, the sound of his clogs tapping slowly ceasing. "Why? Because they left me here. Being alone, it grates on ones sanity after a few years. Why should I be alone?!" she spat, eyes narrowing at the darkness. He couldn't see what she could, but Yoh knew she knew what was ahead of them. The scent gave it away. Taking the momentary pause to his advantage, he tried desperately to squirm his hand into his own control. He managed a finger, his index finger, before she refocused.

The crushing feeling of the spirit's power settling back over what he hadn't claimed stung terribly, but he fought to keep it under his control. He couldn't die this way, Yoh had far too much he needed to do before he died! He heard a scoff, and felt the woman's disdain bubble up. "As if theres any point. He hates you. Face it. Your cause is for nothing." she spat, the emotion in her voice telling more than her words could.

Yoh's squirming ceased momentarily, shock settling over him just long enough for him to lose his hold on his finger. W-What the hell? Where'd that come from? And how did-

"I know? You aren't very crafty at hiding thoughts." she hummed, rolling Yoh's eyes. "He doesn't love you. He doesn't even LIKE you." she spat, taking another step forward. she'd break him before he died.

I don't love him to begin with, he thought bitterly, fighting with desperation to reclaim his hand. Ignore her, ignore her, just get back control, I cant die here! He thought frantically. She knew nothing of what she said anyway!

"Don't I? Anyone would hate someone who did what you did. Life or death? When you're powerless, you run." she said, skipping a pebble idly. "Theres no shame in that. To be hated for that, of course he'd hate you." she reasoned, gesturing to prove her point.

But I didn't mean it, I just wanted him safe-

"He doesn't know that." 

The smug response just about sunk him. Its true, he thought. I lied, I didn't mean a word of it, but....he doesn't know that. He doesn't know. Quickly, he shoved the hopeless feeling away. No, no, ignore her! Manta would understand once he explained himself. He was a smart boy, and he had honestly liked him, of course he'd understand. Right? He could understand if he didn't...having your trust shattered that way, of course it'd take a heavy toll. But they were friends, friends didn't just give up! He thought furiously.

"But what if he did? Surely, he's left the country by now. Why would he hang around for someone like you?" she hummed, drawing ever closer.

If he did...then...he didn't know what then. He didn't know anything except that his body had turned. The scent of rotting flesh became stronger, and the pebbles his feet kicked up echoed and vanished. Its a pit, Yoh thought dimly, trying even harder to regain control. He couldn't see a thing, but he could hear the buzzing of flies, the clacks of stones and he knew he HAD to do something.

This shouldn't be so difficult, he thought furiously. He'd bee practicing Oversouls for weeks, this should be cake! Maybe it was the age or the excessive hate that wafted from the woman that made this difficult. Strong emotions made strong spirits after all. 

A sharp drop met half of his foot, and even without sight, he knew he was on the edge of the precipice. All at once, he felt the groundless feeling of free falling. Out of instinct, he grabbed for the ledge, the sharp and slippery rock cutting into his hand. The flies were all around him, and the cold had dissipated rapidly. I'm free, he realized. Where had the woman gone? He could hear a distant laugh, but he saw no distinct glow. 

She left, he thought dully. Why? Probably because she was sure he was a goner. Not on my life, he thought furiously, reaching up with his other arm to grasp the rock. He could feel things skittering across his fingers, over the skin that his outstretched arms exposed. It took alot to not shriek and let go. She probably thought he was dead, he couldn't blow it.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and pulled himself up. There wasn't much he could grip with his clogs, making it harder to climb up than it should. He focused everything he could on getting up, telling himself he could scream when bugs crawled on him and he could wallow in his depression when he was safe. Bringing up a knee to help drag himself over the ledge, the brunette fought the urge to puke. The scent and encounter and the still skittering insects were wearing on his nerves, quicker than necessary.

As he kneeled on the solid rock, relief flooding his body, a thought hit him. She'd said others had come before him. A cold something settled once more in Yoh's stomach, realizing he couldn't ever let his guard down if more spirits like that resided here. What would he do if he couldn't sleep for a week? Or worse, if he couldn't find his way out. Just this had been enough to fray his nerves, what would he do if he was starving in here or exhausted?

I better hurry then, he thought, glancing around. He saw no glows of any kind, he heard nothing but buzzing insects. He knew which way he came, and that was the way he couldn't go. He couldn't fight off the woman twice, she was too powerful to get rid of if he didn't expect it. Patting the ground around him carefully, he began to crawl forwards, getting to his feet once he trusted his legs to hold him. 

The gaping hole was a few feet away, and if it continued this way, Yoh was sure he'd be fine. Edging around the cavern carefully, he consoled himself with the thought it'd be fine. If others could escape this place, then so could he. 

00000000


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap does this arc drag... I forgot it took this long??? hopefully ppl don't mind the theatrics tiny me put in

0000000000000

 

Hands outstretched, the brunette felt around, eyes wide open and searching for any glows. With a shaky and careful foot, Yoh felt the cave floor before setting his weight down. He'd learned the hard way that startling insects resulted in terrible bites, or that carelessly setting his weight could result in a one way ticket to hell faster than he could scream. The spider that had launched itself at his ankle left two gaping punctures, and his ankle numb and aching. Yoh wasn’t sure if he'd die, but he was fairly certain he'd been poisoned.

Edging his way carefully around a corner, hands patting down the surface gingerly, he listened carefully. The pebbles didn’t distance for eternity, nothing skittered, and no tinkling bells met his ears. So far, since his encounter with the spiteful and selfish woman, his journey had been relatively smooth. He couldn’t help but worry. Past his worry for his health after the bite, Yoh was beginning to panic. What time was it? He wasn’t sure if he was tired or hungry or anything, the pulsing adrenaline from his fear had kept him numb from everything but startling pains.

"I wonder how far along I am..." Yoh murmured, the sound of his voice giving him chills.

He couldn’t get over the unsteady lilt it held when he was possessed before. The brunette hadn’t even been aware he could have such a nasty voice, he hadn’t used that sort of tone in years. But the sound of his voice, however unnerving as it was right now, comforted him a little. Constant silence frayed his shortening nerves, and kicking pebbles for sound wasn’t a good substitute.

True to her word, the cavern had been full of gaping holes so far. More than a few times, until he'd mastered the art of lightly stepping and kicking pebbles, Yoh had nearly fallen down said holes. The sound of gushing water that echoed from some of the holes made him worry. This WAS a cave just off from the sea shore. Would it fill up? Swallowing thickly, Yoh tried not to think about the certain death by drowning that could happen at any time once the sun went down. Not that he could tell when it did, in this place everything was as dark as night every second of the day.

By the time Yoh had safely made it around that bend and down the next cavern, his foot had fallen asleep. At first, he'd rubbed at it, hit it, done anything to try to wake it up. He couldn’t make out sounds and walk at the same time with only one foot, he thought frantically. Leaning against the wall heavily, he heaved a sigh. All at once, everything had begun to catch up, from the pain in his leg, to his hunger and exhaustion. 

Slumping slowly, after patting the ground down, Yoh winced. The floor was rough and bumpy in all the wrong places, but his aching legs cried with relief. He let his head thunk against the rock, grimacing. It felt like hours had passed, but he couldn’t really tell. That was probably what made people go insane, he thought. Closing his eyes momentarily, he tried to calm himself down. 

"Panicking doesn’t help anyone." he whispered to himself.

He tried to think of something to calm him, but all that came up were worries or memories. Memories that made his chest feel like it had caved in, he thought bitterly. The woman's words from before drifted in and out of his mind's eye, and the brunette found himself uncharacteristically pessimistic suddenly. Was it really so uncharacteristic? He had reason to doubt, didn’t he? Even if he did, right now was far from the time to do so, he scolded himself.

Letting his shoulders slump a little, he sighed again. He wondered how Amidamaru's mission was going, if Manta had really left.

0000

School was both a ritualistic and interesting thing to watch. Everyone had strange clothing on, distinct clothing and backpack styles, and the teachers spoke and taught in odd ways. Some talked for the whole forty minute period, others did nothing, and the children were expected to entertain themselves somehow. It was odd, compared to the school Yoh came from. The only one Amidamaru was really paying any attention to was Manta. 

At the front of the class, his wide eyes were glancing around quickly, as if awaiting some form of attack. Seconds passed, and he spoke little, in a language the samurai didn’t understand. Frowning, he wished he could go in and ask. 

"Recons a bitch eh?" Conchi hummed quietly.

Glancing back at the two, Amidamaru felt the urge to sigh, had he any lungs. Ponchi was squirming into a vending machine, scarfing down all he could. The two hadn’t been very...sneaky, in the last three hours. Garbage cans were upturned, vending machines empty, bathrooms raided. The man was worried they'd get Manta in trouble somehow, and had little doubt someone was going to get in trouble for all the damage. 

“Could you two please stop causing so much trouble…?” the ghost asked, frowning.

Conchi wrinkled his nose and pulled out a blunt from seemingly nowhere. He lit it with a burst of green foxfire and brought it to his lips. “Its so fucking BORING though.” He muttered.

Amidamaru found the sight of a dog smoking to be beyond strange, but he ignored it. “Surely there is something more amusing than ransacking a school building…”

“Not really. It is school we’re talkin about here.”

Right. Amidamaru continued to watch the small blond boy. How lonesome he looked, standing in front of the class by himself. 

000

“This is boring.” Conchi said irritably. “How long are we going to play tour guide?”

Exasperation welled up in the samurai's chest. They had been complaining since they arrived to watch Manta and Amidamaru had the feeling that if he didn’t placate them soon, he'd be on his own here. 

“I must continue to watch over Lord Manta.” the man said firmly. “Until Lord Yoh returns, I must stay.”

“Sorry pal, that ain’t gonna float.” Ponchi snapped, wandering over to the two. 

Conchi scurried up to Ponchi's side, flicking the ashes from his blunt. “That’s right. Wrap your shit up, because we're done here.”

Indignation was scrawled across Amidamaru's face. “Excuse me? Was it not your duty to guide me however long I want?”

“No can do.” the two said in unison.

Looking to Manta's bedroom, the samurai was torn between leaving with the two and doing as Yoh wanted. It was almost sunset and the city was lighting up like fireflies. Manta had just arrived home and the spirit felt it was important to stay and protect the youth. He couldn’t leave after only a few hours, that would be irresponsible. 

“I cannot leave. Lord Manta needs me still.” Amidamaru stated, leveling a firm expression to the two spirits.

The animals exchanged a look that could only be described as ominous. Before the samurai could speak, the two were gone, darting into the sky. Gasping, the man looked at the fleeing spirits incredulously. 

Silence covered the backyard, crickets chirruping loudly. The wind blew by, rustling Amidamaru's hair and clothes lightly. In that moment, he realized he was alone in this strange country. Sighing, he brushed the hair from his eyes.

Well, at least now he could stealthily keep an eye on his friend. 

000 

“Are you okay, Manta?”

The blond was curled up in a futon Yoh had set out, rubbing his throat lightly with a hand. He kept his eyes on the sheets, a dull look to his eyes. Manta shook his head lightly.

Frowning, the shaman stepped over and sat next to the boy. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly, rubbing the boy's back.

Manta was a proud person. Had Yoh done this any other time, the boy would have shrugged him off and snapped that he wasn’t a child. However, tonight hadn’t been just any other night. 

As if the dam had broken open, the boy's words poured forth quickly. “I-I don’t know how you deal with this life.” he stammered. “Ghosts, whatever he was, I-I cant take this sort of thing. I'm just a normal kid, I-I cant handle this.” 

Yoh pulled him closer, rubbing his back slowly. “This was my fault. I should have taken care of you better.” he said softly.

“But it wasn’t.” Manta looked up at him, eyes wide and nervous. “I made a bad judgment and I almost died. Really almost died. I was taken hostage.” he said weakly. “What would have happened if Ryu's friends hadn’t taken action? What if he had killed me?”

The brunette thought for a long moment, tapping his chin. “Well, you'd have died probably.” he said softly. “But I will keep you safe. You can have my body if you ever die.” Yoh said with a smile.

A look of disbelief clouded the blond's face. “This isn’t a joke Yoh. This is...god, I cant even count how many times I've been in danger. What if the next time is the last?”

Yoh understood the terror of death. Even if he himself could see the other world, he understood the terror that came with the events before a death. He never wanted the boy to suffer like that.

Burying his face in the blond's soft locks, he spoke softly. “I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I wont let you die.” 

Manta was quiet. For a moment, Yoh worried he wouldn’t respond at all, before he felt a small face press against his side. Blinking, the brunette looked down and felt a smile form. He held his friend closer and pulled him down to the bed.

Opening his eyes, the world swam in and out of focus as Yoh regained consciousness. Looking around slowly, he realized he was no longer in his warm bedroom, cradling his precious friend to his chest. 

No, he was in that cursed cave again. Sighing shallowly, the brunette wiggled his toes. They were still numb. His stomach grumbled angrily and his body ached. He longed for the days he shared with Manta, even that night when Tokagero had kidnapped his dear friend.

Closing his eyes, Yoh urged himself to relax. He needed to focus on his current situation, not dwell on the past. Opening his eyes, he braced himself against the jagged wall and worked to stand up. With a numb foot, he needed to be even more careful.

As he moved to begin walking, a dull roar filled his ears. Tensing, Yoh looked around quickly. Was it a spirit or a pit? It sounded so powerful...

Wiggling his toes, Yoh realized he was ankle deep in water. The scent of salt stunned him. The tide was coming in. Gasping, the boy felt his heart beat fast. What the hell was he supposed to do in a cave with no way out?!

Panic welled in Yoh's chest as he frantically began moving towards what he felt was the safest route. He needed to hurry and find the exit and fast.

He stumbled and cried out, knees connecting with the hard ground painfully. Quivering, Yoh hissed in pain as he tried to stand, his body rejecting his commands. Water brushed against his chin, soaking the tips of his bangs. 

What was he going to do? He thought as he pushed himself to his knees. The water was nearly to his hips by the time he was to his feet. Struggling to move forward, Yoh felt the weightlessness of treading in the water, pushed forward by a sudden surge of water.

The brunette was pressed up against a wall, the wind pushed from his diaphragm. Panting, Yoh struggled to push away from the wall, unable to feel the ground any longer under his feet. Closing his eyes, Yoh let out a small prayer.

I'm going to die. I'm going to drown in this hellish cave and I cant even tell Manta or Anna how I feel, or thank you, or goodbye.

A surge of water engulfed him fully, the salt burning his eyes through his tightly closed lids. His chest burned with the need to breathe and Yoh knew then and there it was over. 

I'm sorry. He thought weakly, before he blacked out. 

000000


	5. Chapter 5

00000000000000000000

 

The room was bathed in the warmth of a morning sunrise. Crisp cool air wafted through the open door, stirring the girl's short blond hair. She sat before a short, dark oak table. Two glasses of hot tea in earthen ware cups sat on the wood and a vase of fresh flowers cut from the garden that morning adorned the center. 

It seemed strange that, on such a lovely morning, the occupants were petrified with terror. 

“So,” a cool, calm voice began. “you mean to tell me that you directly disobeyed my fiance's wishes?” 

Tamao looked ready to faint. Just once, she wished her spirit companions would obey her wishes. On either side of her sat Ponchi and Conchi, trembling like leaves. They were watching Anna like she were the devil. 

The spirit's eyes darted away from her unyielding gaze. Sweat beaded on their brows and it was clear neither had a decent argument.

It didn’t stop them from trying to save their hides however. The fox opened his mouth and Anna could almost smell the flimsy lie he was about to produce.

“I-It wasn’t like that-” 

He was cut off by his pudgy counterpart. “Y-yeah! You see it was...it was...”

Diving in, Conchi stammered, “Amidamaru! It was that idiot samurai!” 

“Yeah, yeah!!”

The frantic yammering was cut off abruptly as Anna set her hand down hard onto the low table. The resounding bang stopped the animal spirits in their tracks. It only took one look to send the two into a state of terror. 

“Are you trying to tell me,” Anna began calmly, her eyes narrowing. “that Amidamaru is in some way to blame for this?”

Ponchi yelped out a quick, “Yes!” despite his friend's mortified expression. 

A silence blanketed the room. Tamao thought she was going to be sick. Her mischievous (and often harmful) friends had never messed up quite this badly before. She could feel the heart burn radiating to her kneecaps and it wasn’t even noon yet.

In the span of a few seconds, Anna's hands were fisted in the tender flesh of the two animal's scrotums. Tamao thought her ears were going to bleed as her friends screeched in vain. 

“Do you think I'm stupid??” the blond hissed, twisting her hand.

If the sun were to turn them to dust right then, Ponchi and Conchi would have been thankful as they wailed in agony. “No! No!!!” they sobbed.

Another twist. As the animals writhed on the floor, she responded as calmly as if she wasn’t knuckle deep in their balls. “Then why are you lying to me?” 

“We're sorry!!! W-We're sorry!!!” Ponchi wailed, reaching to claw at her hands out of instinct. His reward was a tightening of her fist.

“I asked why, not for sorries.” 

The two continued to wail as Anna let go of their bruised and battered jewels. Continuing to whimper and cower on the tatami mats, they hardly noticed her wiping her hands clean. Muttering to herself, Anna asked herself why it always seemed to come down to this with these two fools. 

Sitting back down comfortably, the girl picked up her forgotten tea, sipping it lightly. A frown tugged at her lips. Cold. Disappointing tea for a disappointing day. Heaving a heavy sigh, Anna set the tea down with a dull clatter. 

“You're going back to find Amidamaru.” she began, folding her hands under her chin. “He still needs a guide to get back here.”

Once the two animals collected themselves enough, they nodded weakly. Anna was pleased to note the tears and runny noses. 

“Once he is ready, you are to bring him back here.” she tapped the table with an index finger, leveling them with an imposing gaze. “The next time you return here alone, I will personally cut open your balls and remove them myself. Do you understand?”

A series of frantic nods was her answer. 

“Then get out of my sight.” she spat. 

In a flurry of foxfire, the two were gone. The room was once again silent and Tamao was certain she wouldn’t be able to eat lunch at this point. Maybe she could just take a nap...

The tapping of Anna's neatly filed nails on the ceramic teacup snapped the girl from her misery. Focusing her gaze on the blond, she swallowed. 

“Y-yes, Anna-san?”

Not bothering to look at the girl, the blond said tiredly. “My tea is cold. Get me some more.”

Nodding quickly, Tamao stood and hurried away with Anna's cup. What a horrible start to the morning, she thought miserably. 

000 

The world swam in and out of view, intangible save for the gritty feeling of dead and dying grass against his skin. Time seemed to fast forward each time he blinked open his exhausted and burning eyes. At one point, it had been dark. Now it was lit with graying light.

It took some effort, but eventually Yoh heaved himself onto his scraped elbows. His forearms shook with the effort, but in hindsight that might have been because he was soaked from head to toe. Sucking in a wet breath, he tried to collect his thoughts. 

There had been a flood. The tide must have come in, he surmised. 

Everything had gone black and then...and then what?

Scrubbing his aching eyes sluggishly, the brunette cast a glance around himself. He was sitting on a, thankfully, dry hill of browning grass. He seemed to be inside of a cavern, for the ceiling stretched far above his head. Gray sunlight fell in weak rays from somewhere in the vaulted ceiling, casting the cavern in an eternal state of in between. 

Yoh, for what he could discern, was in the center of the cavern, where the light was strongest. Obviously not strong enough, he thought dully, for there was only dead grass and rotten looking tree that spiraled with futile effort towards the sunlight. 

How had he gotten here...?

For that matter, where WAS here? 

Straining, the brunette couldn’t make out the sound of the ocean nor the rumbling of a flood. Though now and then, he heard the pitter patter of water droplets from the edge of the cavern.

A faint tinkle of a bell pulled Yoh back into focus. 

Whipping his head around, he felt his heart stop momentarily upon seeing the pale silhouette of a young woman just out of sight. She couldn’t have been much older than himself, but held herself with the grace of a queen. Except queens had legs. Or at least ones that didn’t taper off into the grim and lonely bleakness of the cave. 

“W-Whose there?” he stammered, failing to appear strong. 

The woman drifted closer to him, the heavy robes about her thin shoulders sagging as if they were dragged behind her. “Forgive me for startling you.”

Her voice was so light and melodious, Yoh found himself thinking. When she was alive, she must have been someone amazing.

Swallowing, he replied, “Who...Who are you?”

The woman brushed back her sleek hair. “I do not remember my name, I'm afraid.” 

Another nameless pale beauty, he thought bleakly. However, this woman seemed to sense his hesitance and kept her distance. Good, Yoh thought. “Why am I here...? Did...you bring me here?”

“I did.” She replied, letting her hand fall. The edges of her singed kimono sleeve brushed against the dead grass. “I found you washed up at the mouth of the cavern.”

So that’s what happened. What a miracle, he thought, a sensation of utter relief engulfing him. Gods knew, he could have drowned or broken every bone in his body. Instead, he was found by the first kind soul he'd seen since he started this trip. 

Although, that reminded him of past thoughts. “Where is this exactly...?”

There was a moment of hesitancy, as if the words were difficult to speak. “This is the edge of the living world.”

The living world...? So his grandfather hadn’t been trying to scare him after all... It didn’t even occur to Yoh that this woman might be delusional or lying. 

But this was good news, for the edge meant he was near the entrance!...right? That was how it worked, right?

“Then...there’s an exit nearby, right?” he asked, failing to hide his excitement. He was so ready to be out of this damp, smelly death trap of a cave...

The woman's eyes dulled as she drew a hand to her breast. “It is sealed, I'm afraid.”

“Sealed...?” the dismay was evident.

A look of pity settled across the woman's delicate features. The crows feet and deep lines gave Yoh the feeling that her beautiful face spent more time mourning than it did smiling. “A boulder blocks the exit. It would take a god to move it, sadly...”

Ten steps back before he even stepped down, it seemed. “I see...”

What was he going to do if his only means of escape was blocked? Did his grandfather know this, or had he sent him to his early demise without knowing...? A shudder ran down his back. No, no, he wasn’t going to even consider that. He didn’t want to die and he wouldn’t.

But what could he do...? 

Sensing his anxious thoughts, the woman spoke. “There is however...another way out. If that’s truly what you seek.” she trailed off.

Looking up, Yoh felt his heart skip a beat. “R-Really? Could you be kind enough to tell me?” he asked, smiling a bit. 

She seemed so torn by this request. Yoh thought it might be because she had been alone so long and didn’t want to send away her new companion so soon. It must be awfully lonely here...

After a moment, the woman lifted a graceful hand, however mottled by burnt skin it was. “Go that way.” she said softly, pointing somewhere beyond the darkness. “However, always go the opposite way of the pits you may encounter.”

“Right, don’t go near the pits. Got it.” Yoh nodded, a relieved smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

The next part she said seriously, her eyes warning him that it was not to be debated. “Do not look into those pits. Though you may hear cries, or even see something from the corners of your eyes, do not look inside.”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. What could possibly have brought on that kind of warning? Gulping, the boy nodded. “Right. I wont.”

Relieved, the dark look fell from the woman's eyes. “Good. If you find need of my assistance, one of my attendants will respond to your prayers.”

Attendants? So she must be royalty for sure. Smiling sincerely, Yoh nodded. “Of course. Thank you so much miss. I really appreciate it.” 

A fleeting smile was his reward. Sighing, Yoh relaxed against the grass, closing his eyes. “It feels like I haven’t slept in ages...”

He didn’t receive a response. The woman stayed however, as if watching over him. Despite the chill that seemed to have sunk into his bones, Yoh felt for the first time in a long time comfortable. Maybe it was the motherly gaze of the woman he felt just out of his reach. Maybe it was because there was light and soft grass beneath his aching back. 

Briefly, he wondered what Manta would think of this napping place. Probably too busy panicking to really nap, Yoh thought absently. He never quite got used to napping in the cemetery, although he at least relaxed enough to let Yoh do the napping for them.

Opening his eyes tiredly, the brunette felt a familiar ache in his chest. He didn’t have time to reminisce, he thought. Memories could wait. If Yoh had learned anything, it was that they would only bring him trouble if he let his mind wander here.

Standing was painful, but he managed to push himself up slowly. Glancing around the cavern, a feeling of unease filled his stomach upon seeing the small pond around the grassy hill. As luck would have it though, there was what looked to be a bridge of stepping stones that lead to the dry bank on the other side of the cavern.

They looked crumbly, but it seemed better than swimming in that cold water. It was easy enough to cross the stones, Yoh found. He never imagined he'd be thankful to Anna when he was lost in a haunted cave, but he found himself counting his blessings as he crossed the water. 

Yoh found himself at the crumbling bank soon enough. The entrance seemed man made, far too smooth to have been natural. From somewhere deep inside, he felt a cool breeze brush against his icy skin. A shiver ran down his spine. 

Where there’s wind, there’s an exit, right?

As he took a step forward, he heard the woman call out. “A word of caution, if I may.”

Blinking, Yoh turned to face her. She seemed ill at ease. “Ah, sure. What is it...?”

Her lips formed a thin line. “Do not eat the peaches you may find.”

Confused, the brunette made to speak but stopped himself upon finding that he really didn’t want to know. His head was spinning with far too many questions and anxieties as it were, why pile more on? 

He nodded. “I wont then. Thank you.”

The woman relaxed. She still seemed as if something were bothering her, but at least this was off her chest. Turning to face the cavern once more, Yoh took a deep breath. Slowly, he released it. He stepped into the tunnel, feeling less certain with each step. 

000 

The tall, slim house was dim against the night sky. A backdrop of stars made it feel small, isolated, from the other houses on the long neighborhood road. The windows were blackened, not a soul to be found in the residence. 

In the darkened garden beneath Manta's balcony, Amidamaru contemplated his predicament. Alone, far from home and his master, he couldn’t help the unease that crept inside of him. Yoh needed him. He had a duty back home. 

Briefly, he thought to find and ask Manta for help. Surely such a smart boy would know what to do. But the thought vanished as swiftly as it came. He would not ruin all that his master had worked so hard for. 

Sighing, the man propped his sword against his shoulder, relaxing his posture. It would do little good to fret. Even if he knew the way home, he had yet to ascertain that the small blond was indeed safe and sound. He had promised Yoh he would watch over Manta until Yoh returned from the cavern, and by gods he would succeed in this task at the very least. 

There was a sound from somewhere in the house and a light flickered on in the upstairs bedroom. From his post in the garden, Amidamaru could see that it was Manta. The boy was shuffling about, organizing boxes and unpacking things. A good thing, the spirit thought. When he had inspected the insides of that house, it had seemed so empty and lonely. 

However it did tug at his soul to see his friend begin to settle into his new life. Regardless of circumstance, he had expected the blond boy to wait a bit longer before he gave in to his father's demands and simply move on. But perhaps he was jumping the gun. After all, maybe the boy was keeping busy to keep away memories of his life in Japan. 

He watched the tired boy move about for a while longer before the lights went out in the bedroom. The spirit was once again engulfed in the endless night. However, he took comfort in knowing that the boy seemed to be well. It made the loneliness and the growing unease a bit less crippling. 

How strange it felt, to be so far away from home in a foreign land, and yet the sky could still make him feel so small. It was quiet in the sleepy, winding neighborhood. Now and then, a car drove past and cast acrid lighting on the manicured lawns and regal homes. The vast, endless view of the night sky and eerie silence reminded Amidamaru of Funbari before the city came to the cemetery. He wondered if it reminded Manta of his former home or if the boy did his best to ignore the inklings of nostalgia. 

A burst of turquoise flames licked the air, momentarily blinding the swordsman. Raising his arm out of habit, the man grimaced. The familiar sight of Ponchi and Conchi registered and he relaxed marginally. Ah, so it was only them.

The animals regarded him the way a housewife might regard a sink of dirty dishes that she didn’t feel like tending to. The fox looked the area over distractedly, anywhere but at the man. 

Amidamaru raised an eyebrow, realizing neither animal intended to speak first. “...So you came back.”

The animals flinched. Gesturing with a paw, the fox drawled, “Weeell, our schedules allowed us time to come and pick you up. We thought it might be convenient.”

“I cannot imagine it was by your own wishes.” Amidamaru stated. 

Conchi squawked, “Shaddup! Figures, our good intentions are met with ungrateful comments!” 

As the fox began to go into a tirade, Amidamaru held up a hand. “I apologize. I did not mean to offend you.”

Pausing, the fox glowered. “Damn right you didn’t.” Huffing, Conchi crossed his arms. “Its time to go, so c'mon, git!”

 

Despite the disrespectful response, the man sighed. He felt a brief tug at his soul and turned to cast a glance at the house behind him. Manta was sleeping peacefully inside, he was certain. While the boy had seemed anxious, he was also safe and settling into his life with the other children well. 

Watching the boy's window for a bit longer, Amidamaru tucked away the part of him that wanted to stay and watch over Manta. His task was done for now, it was time to return to his lord. Bidding a silent farewell to his friend, he turned back to the two impatient animals. 

“...Very well.”

000 

Manta scanned the crowed cafeteria, feeling distinctly out of place. It had been nearly a week of visiting this same room so far, but still he had trouble navigating the crowds and hearing over the din of students. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see much at all, due to everyone towering over him. 

Everyone was so different in this school. Of course Manta had known that schools in the States were different, but it never quite sank in. He supposed experiencing it was always different than reading about it or visiting on trips. 

Manta searched out the familiar table and its occupants, focusing on finding their colorful backpacks. Navigating crowds had been easier in Funbari, with Yoh parting the crowd in his lazy way and tugging him by the arm until he nearly floated off the ground. But here, in this strange school, there was no Yoh.

I don’t need him, I can get through a room on my own. He thought bitterly, disgusted with his lack of self sufficiency. 

A sense of loneliness had settled over him as he realized that he'd been unconsciously searching for the lazy teen. It made sense, he supposed, Yoh had played such a large part in his daily life. Even a week later, he found that he felt alone in a crowded room, waiting for Yoh to validate his existence somehow.

“Hey, over here!”

Jolting out of his thoughts, Manta blinked and faced the direction of the voice. For a moment that lazy smile overlapped with Amber's cheerful grin. It took a moment to remember where he was. Feeling ridiculous and overwhelmed by the memories, Manta swallowed and hurried between the legs of students and made his way to Amber's group of friends. 

They were well meaning kids, smart except for some of their chatter. They mostly took well to Manta, except some of the boys, who thought he was more of a joke or a toy to play with than a teenager. He was grateful that those kids weren’t here today. Sports, he figured. 

As he climbed onto his stool, he noticed how his friend regarded him. Frowning, Amber tilted her head, as if to get a better view of the boy. “Are you doing okay? You look so spooked.” 

He felt a bit like some animal on a dissection tray. “I'm alright. I was just thinking, that’s all.”

“What about?” Amber asked curiously.

It had taken a bit to get used to how nosy she could be. Another cultural difference perhaps, or maybe she'd have been the same way no matter where she grew up. 

“Just about...my old school.” Manta muttered, looking down at his bag as he dug in it for his lunch.

A thoughtful hum was his response. “You said it was...Funberry?”

“Funbari.” he corrected, inwardly cringing. “But yeah.”

Amber dabbed a carrot stick in some dip, snickering. “Sorry. I'm no good at saying it.”

At least she tried. The other students seemed to butcher his name just to spite him. A small smile curved his lips. “You're trying.” he said, opening his bento up. 

He felt a bit sad, the thing was so pathetic compared to his lunches pre-America. Part of it was his early school hours and part of it was that he hadn’t shopped or cooked much at all. It was just some eggs, rice and a sandwich he had bought at the corner store. He debated just buying junk food...

“Did you have any friends in your old school?” Amber asked, chomping onto her carrot. 

Blinking, Manta glanced at her. “Friends? Well...” not really. Outside of Yoh, did he actually have anyone who'd notice his departure? “I had one...”

A bright smile lit the girl's pink lips. “Oh, what were they like? A boy or a girl?”

“A boy.” Manta said warily, not at all enjoying where this conversation was heading. “But we aren’t friends anymore...” 

Despite his hopes that the conversation would die there, it seemed not to be. The smile fell from the girl's face, her slim eyebrows knitting together. “Not anymore? But...why?”

A silence fell between the two, a few others at the table pausing their conversations and eating to listen in. Manta felt hot suddenly, tugging his collar a bit. Glancing away, he struggled to think of what to say. What could he say? That his best friend was in a tournament to become god, that he'd nearly lost because Manta had almost died? 

As if sensing his discomfort, the girl smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, that was rude. You don’t need to say anything.” 

Manta felt the breath leave him and his shoulders slump, shifting his gaze onto her. “Thank you...”

The group began to carry on their own conversations again, leaving the boy to gather up his composure. He couldn’t lie, it was hard. The sudden reminder of why exactly he was there was difficult to choke down. Not to mention the phantom pains of being cut open and having a hand dig around inside of him. 

Shuddering, Manta forced a wad of rice into his mouth to fight back the nausea. Amber chewed at her own food thoughtfully, glancing at the boy out of the corner of her eye now and then. As lunch drew to an end, the group began to gather up their belongings, wrapping up conversations. 

Manta hopped down from the stool, tucking his bento box back into his bag. He was about to bid them farewell to hurry back to his locker and then to his next class, when Amber spoke. 

“Ah, a few of us want to go to the mall after school. Did you want to come with?” she asked, her eyes hopeful. 

Pausing, Manta blinked. The mall? Had he ever actually gone to the mall with friends before? Yoh was more of an outside person. Shaking his head a bit to dispel the thoughts, Manta wondered if all his life he would dwell on a person who hated him. 

“I'd...I'd like to go.” he said, feeling his chest ache a bit. 

Amber's face lit up, a bright smile forming. She looked like the sun, Manta thought. “Great!”

As the girl began to chatter about taking him around her favorite stores, Manta felt some of the ache dull in his chest. Maybe this would become easier as he went. He hoped it would, anyway.

000 

It was hard to think past the pain in his stomach and the constant ache in his foot and knee. It was even harder to force his tired body forward, least of all to navigate the treacherous pathways. 

Yoh found that the further he ventured, the more plentiful were the temptations. Trees heavy with their bounty of peaches grew from absurd angles, their branches drooping low and often brushing against his now greasy hair. His stomach ached, his body screamed for him to rip the fruit from the bowing branches and to eat everything he could get his hands on. 

The spirits foreboding words dragged him out of the depths of temptation when he thought he might give in. Yoh didn’t know what would have happened if he did eat one of the peaches, but the haunted look in the woman's eyes told him he would pay dearly if he disregarded her advice. He imagined she had payed that price at one point. 

Heaving a breath, he came to a stop. The cavern was covered in crevices, pits and sheer walls that lead towards the only exits he could find usually. The one before him had what looked like foot holds in them, probably from the ancient people who once used these caverns as a place to deposit the dead. 

Swallowing back his exhaustion, Yoh weighed his options. He could turn around and hope that he found a different way out, but it seemed unlikely, not to mention dangerous. On the other hand, climbing required energy and strength that he wasn’t sure he still had. 

Not to mention the likelihood of falling. One misplaced foot and Yoh might not see the light of day again. Whats more, he had learned the hard way that just because the surfaces looked stable, didn’t mean they were. He'd fallen hard numerous times, head nearly crushed by the dislodged rocks that tumbled after him.

Chewing his lip, Yoh patted his pocket for his CD player. The smooth plastic anchored his wandering mind and reminded him that he had something to return to. If he had to climb a few sheer walls, then that was what it would take. 

Raising a shaky hand, he willed his fingers to grab onto the chiseled rung-like holes in the wall. Despite his urging, the digits refused to grip the rough stone. His mind was churning at a slow pace, struggling to understand why he was unable to pull himself up the wall. Pulling back his hand, Yoh regarded it as if it were some strange creature. 

Thinking was another difficulty he hadn’t expected. Every thought was painful, was like swimming through butter. Distantly, he could identify it as exhaustion, the sheer cold or even his overwhelming hunger. Still, it did little good to help him through his tasks. 

Just how long had he been there? How many days had it been? 

Shaking his head, Yoh attempted to pull himself from his train wreck of a mind. Climb. He had to climb.

000 

Anna dug into her bag of chips, fishing around for a bite sized piece. She'd received an update from Tamao that her bothersome spirits had found and were currently escorting back Amidamaru. One less thing to worry about, the girl mused.

It would take a few hours more before the trio had landed safely in Izumo. Anna wasn’t quite sure what Amidamaru would tell her, if Manta was at all alright. Part of her hated him for leaving, for not seeing past Yoh's lies or having the spine to stay in Japan and muscle past his insecurities. Most of her missed his strange personality and the way he made Yoh's face light up. 

Stuffing another chip into her mouth, Anna wondered what would become of Yoh when he returned. She recognized that his friendship with Manta had been what changed him for the better, that the boy was something to the lazy teen that words couldn’t adequately describe. 

Its going to rip him up inside, and I cant do a thing about it, she thought bitterly. 

Suddenly, she wasn’t hungry anymore. 

000 

Water was pooling around his already icy ankles. Yoh felt his stomach turn, mind fraying at the edges with terror and panic. Not again. Just how many times would this cave flood before he was out?? 

Fumbling in the darkness, the brunette attempted to figure out which direction safety might be. He'd been crawling through a narrow gap between the rocky walls, ignoring how things crawled on his chilled skin. If there really was something crawling on him. He couldn’t really tell what was real or fake anymore. Sometimes he saw hair just around the corner. Sometimes he heard a whisper in his ear. 

Right now, he noted that the freezing water had managed to reach his chin, making him gag. It smelled rotten and heavily salted. His limbs began to lock up, both from the hypothermia and terror. 

“Move, move!” He hissed to himself.

Forcing his aching hand to grasp at another rock, Yoh fought the urge to start hyperventilating. The water was at his lower lip now, sloshing uncomfortably close to his nose. He dragged himself painfully forward, praying and hoping with everything he had that he'd be out of this death trap before...

It felt like something was grabbing his ankles and pulling. For a wild moment, Yoh thought it was a spirit or a monster. Later he'd understand that it was the pull of the tide, but right then it might as well have been a creature from the depths come to drag him down, down, down...

Time seemed to stop as he fought to escape the cold, filthy grasp that the tide brought. Yoh didn’t know how long he scrambled through that narrow gap or when the water had submerged him. He wasn’t sure how long he fumbled in that dark, watery tomb. 

Briefly, he had the thought that this really was the end. It was pitch black, silent. Save for the movement of water tossing him around like a rag doll, Yoh could feel nothing. 

At some point, he surfaced, bursting from the water with a ragged gasp and splashed desperately in the sloshing water. His hand connected with solid, mossy and rough stone. Without thinking, Yoh dragged himself towards it, and then over it. He fell over the harsh rock with a wet squelch, wheezing hard. In the minutes that followed, there was no time or goals or even hunger. He threw up over something that felt slimey, the hot fluid slopping over his hands and splattering. 

Yoh rolled over and heaved for breath, not caring what was on him or what he was laying over. Everything was pitch black and cold and everything hurt so fucking much. He fell into a dreamless sleep, too exhausted to think or care about anything right then. 

000 

Manta eyed the tall building in front of him. His home. Home. This was a place to feel safe, he reminded himself. It would be where he lived until he was done with his education. This should be a place he linked to happiness, or at the very least, peace. 

The dark windows stared out at him like the hollows in a skull. The wide, ornate door seemed like a gaping mouth and the winding sidewalk a tongue to lick him up and swallow him whole. And he'd be alone in this heaving behemoth of a house. A curtain shifted with a stray draft. 

Manta turned and began to walk quickly away. He wasn’t sure where he was going. He wasn’t sure what he was running away from exactly either. All the tiny blond could be sure of was that he couldn’t stand the thought of going into that empty house right now.

Alone, alone... Alone with the silence and the deep dark rooms and no one to save him if he wasn’t as alone as he thought. The thought raised the hairs on Manta's arms. 

He wondered, briefly, fleetingly... would Yoh hear him, even this far away, if he screamed? He'd always known somehow when Manta was in danger before. He'd always come to his rescue, no matter the threat. 

“That’s ridiculous, I'm not some maiden...” he hissed bitterly to himself, disgusted that he'd even think that. Besides... “...He wouldn’t come anyway. We aren’t friends anymore.” 

The thought drove a stake through his heart. Not friends. Not friends. 

Manta paused his anxious trek down the neatly paved sidewalk, staring down at the tidy squares. Sometimes, he found himself remembering this abruptly. Manta hadn’t realized he'd ever forgotten. But it hit him in the chest like a sack of bricks regardless. 

Perhaps the more disturbing thought to arise from his sudden reverie, was what Anna had said. Yoh had been bullied, he'd despised people. If he hated Manta to...just how far had the blond sunk? How little would the lazy shaman regard his life now? 

He probably wouldn’t care if Manta lived or died now. Sure, he'd saved him from Faust, but that had been in a spur of the moment.

He felt sick suddenly. Swallowing back something he didn’t recognize, Manta told himself to take a deep breath. In, out, in, out...Relax. He had to relax. He could already see the fuzzy dark edges around his vision. He needed to calm down. 

Closing his eyes, Manta counted for a few minutes. When he felt sufficiently calm, he opened his eyes. The anxiety remained, but the fuzziness in his vision did not. Good. This was a start. Sighing, the blond let himself remember his surroundings, suddenly aware that he'd been speed walking down the street and muttering to himself.

The anxiety returned with a flare of humiliation, cheeks heating. He didn’t even know where he was in the neighborhood and he was talking to himself and having a panic attack in front of anyone awake. 

Miserably, Manta forced his legs to carry him forward. So what if he was lost? He didn’t want to be home right now anyway, he justified. Manta needed a breather. In the week he'd been out of Funbari and the two months of hospital time, Manta hadn’t actually been outside of a building. He sometimes found himself aching for a good, cool breeze. 

Now that he let himself calmly observe his surroundings, he noticed that the buildings and the tall wall that backed the community gave way to a park. It had a playground and a gazebo for parties and beyond that, a foot trail that meandered through a forest. 

Manta paused, blinking. “A forest...? I haven’t seen one anywhere here...” 

Sure, he knew California had forests, somewhere. Although he knew this, all he'd seen was the city. It wasn’t too unlike Tokyo he supposed. Bustling and busy with people who were worried only about themselves. The prospect of a forest in the dark should be raising red flags.

There could be robbers, or a serial killer or gangs in there, his brain was supplying. His mind swept away the concern. The neighborhood was safe, it had its own neighborhood watch. He should be fine. 

Swallowing, Manta urged his feet to move. One step at a time, he reasoned. 

 

00000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfff fun fact this is where u can tell I was like forgetting how to cook >A> but uuhhhh there we go

So this ones gonna be short. Because I don’t think it would benefit from pages and pages of stuff and because I think it warrants its own bit of peace. Fear not, we're back to 11 page chapters at least next time! And much more plot. Less internal screaming and more...idk. But more of it!

Inspiration: every adam lambert song I own. Particularly “aftermath” and “better than I know myself”  
warnings: ??? a wild “spoiler!” has appeared! You used “tell me dammit!” it was ineffective.   
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. 

Aaaaaand onward!

00000000000000000000

 

Soft and warm in the crisp morning, Manta felt like his own personal heating pad. The sun spilled through the loosely covered windows with ease, falling over the room like water. The boy's hair shined like gold, Yoh mused. If it wouldn’t have woken his friend, he'd have carded his fingers through to see just how soft it looked. 

A yawn bubbled up. It was still early, but the lazy teen couldn’t fall back asleep. The night before marked his first match in the Shaman Fight and with all things considered, he should be exhausted still. A glance at his alarm clock told Yoh that he still had half an hour to sleep in, a luxury. 

Lately, he'd been waking up to Amidamaru's soft murmur that Manta had come to visit. At first, it'd been worrying. His friend was exhausted and looked like he'd seen a monster. Amidamaru had suggested that it may be because of troubling nightmares of past events, such as Tokagero. A jolt of guilt raced through Yoh at the thought.

He'd learned though, that Manta had his own closet of skeletons. As much as he'd wanted to know, he knew the boy would tell him eventually. All on his own time.

Last night, Manta hadn’t gone back home. When Horo Horo had been dragged away and Anna had gone to bed, he'd somehow wound up sleeping over. Yoh learned that offering the spare room made Manta have to ask. So after a few times, Yoh just set out a second futon in his room.

It wasn’t that the smaller teen's presence bothered him, but his anxiety had become more prevalent these days. It was worrisome. 

Still, Yoh couldn’t say he didn’t find a special sort of peace while watching his friend sleep. It felt like he was a voyeur at times and sometimes, when he was alone and free to think without worry, he wondered why that was. At times like this, Yoh envied people with more social skills.

There was a tug at his shirt. When he looked down, Manta wasn’t there anymore. Actually, nothing was. Blinking, Yoh felt panic well up as he sat up, cold and sticky and alone. Panting, the boy fought to understand what had happened to his warm bedroom and friend. 

The sound of water sloshing lazily met his ears and everything came back abruptly. 

Stomach churning, Yoh held it as he struggled to think. What happened? Where...?

Unlike his last waking point, this cavern was bathed in darkness and reeked of rotting... something. His empty stomach ached to expel whatever was left inside and he covered his mouth with a sticky hand as he began to dry heave.

Why was he still alive? Why did he keep waking up? Didn’t this place realize he didn’t want to? 

Panting and wiping shakily at his mouth, Yoh felt numb. Did...did he really want that? No...no, he didn’t He was just...

“I'm tired of this...” he murmured weakly, voice hoarse. 

He was tired of everything. Tired of thinking, tired of the fond memories, tired of wanting to go home, tired of being hungry, tired of these confusing feelings, tired of being tired. 

Pulling his knees to his chest, Yoh felt like he was made of lead. Everything hurt. He was so exhausted... His grandfathers words drifted back to him, as if in a haze. Was this what was going to happen? Was he really going to die...? 

Past the fog that clouded most of his thoughts, Yoh felt a pang of terror race through him. Death had never scared him before. But dying in this miserable, filthy place all alone...He choked back a sob. Some part of him really thought it was all some mystical, deep hoaky thing. That he'd get to the end and laugh at being so scared. 

Was that...really not going to happen?

Anna and Amidamaru and Manta...he'd really never see them again?

No...that couldn’t be true. He'd gone in here to become strong. To keep his promise to Anna and to himself. 

Still...he didn’t feel so good anymore. Not just mentally but physically. Even if this was some mystical, hoaky thing, he didn’t think he could move anymore. Legs and arms numb, fingers probably purple by now...he must really look like something out of a scary movie by now.

Breathing was a chore to...Anna would probably maim him, how many times had she caught him smoking? He bet this was some sort of karma. 

Closing his aching eyes, Yoh let out a breath. 

000 

 

The stars were beautiful, even in the empty forest on the lonesome jogging path. Manta stood, watching them flicker softly. It was still hard to see them, even though he wasn’t near the city.

Tugging his hoodie closer, Manta closed his eyes. There was a ringing in his head that kept him from truly appreciating the silence and the beauty. It gave him a strange ache that he couldn’t quite place...

000 

“Lady Anna.”

Glancing up from the magazine, Anna felt a surge of relief flood her. “You made it back. That’s a relief. I thought those two morons would ditch you again.”

“They tried.” Amidamaru replied, a tired edge to his voice.

She didn’t doubt it. Closing the magazine and sliding it away, Anna sat up straight. “So, what did you have to report?”

Curt as always, the man thought. “It appears all is well for lord Manta. He is fitting in at school and his home is more than adequate. I see no cause for worry.” he supplied, a faint smile gracing his handsome features.

Anna sighed, leaning her head into her hand. “So the shrimp is doing well on his own.”

As if to voice her thoughts, the samurai replied in a cheerful tone, “Lord Yoh should be very pleased.”

“He better be.” Anna snapped, “It's caused enough trouble.”

There was a lull, broken only by the birds as they began their day. Amidamaru noted that Anna looked exhausted. Probably, he mused, she was having trouble sleeping. She must be worried. Truth be told, he missed Manta voicing their shared thoughts. It made it a bit easier to admit to their worries. 

Looking down, the man felt rather heavy. “I still cant believe lord Manta really left...”

Chewing her lip, Anna cast her gaze at the worn magazine page she was absently picking at. Sighing, she stood and looked out of the open door. Early morning revived the world, it seemed. Dew spotted the grass and sunlight cast away the shadows. It felt like the world really had be reborn. 

There was a painful stinging in her chest. Grasping the fabric at her chest, Anna felt her throat close up. People who saw the other world were connected, she remembered. She said a quiet prayer.

“I just hope Yoh knows what he's doing...”

000 

Things were clearer than they had been all year, maybe his whole life. The film that kept him from clearly seeing had been easily pealed away, once there was nothing to distract him physically.

This cave wasn’t the formidable place he'd feared only hours ago. Tragic, lonesome, but it didn’t inspire fear any longer. With each step he took, the pain ebbed away. The fear shed from him like a coat. 

Asking spirits about the way it felt to die always produced mixed results. Many, like Amidamaru, had only trauma to slip away from. But now, Yoh could understand how it felt to gain that peace that so many of his friends had. It was a wonder he'd ever thought to avoid this.

Still, even as the chill sank beyond his bones, he remembered his promises. 

0000000000000000000

whoo! Off screen death! And reusing old things from shaman king that I don’t even think takei remembers! Can I get a “god that’s lazy fucking writing” 8) ?? no? Well then. Hopefully people haven’t noticed how much I’ve just fumbled blindly through these chapters. My real talent, ridiculous research, will shine through soon enough!


	7. Chapter 7

0000000000

 

“Do you want to go to the mall again today?” came a cheerful voice.

Manta started from the daze he'd been in, looking up to see the sunny smile on Amber's face. Smiling a bit, the boy itched his cheek. 

“I don’t think I can.” he said, “I really have to catch up on the school work.” 

A pout graced the girl's lips. “Homework? On a Friday? Are you nuts?”

Oh, right. Two days of no school. Momentarily stumbling over the cultural difference, Manta let out a nervous laugh. “I forgot we have Saturday off...”

The expression on Amber's face lightened and she shifted her weight. “I don’t think I could handle 6 days of school a week. You're amazing, Manta.”

“You get used to it...” 

A week had gone by, seamlessly blending in as if he'd never been out of school. The classes had been fairly easy, once Manta realized they were behind a year from his previous school's curriculum. Really, he only had a 10 page essay for literature class, there was no reason he couldn’t enjoy one day of the week. 

Tucking his books under his arm, the boy smiled a bit. “I think I'd like to go with you.”

Amber smiled and clapped, “Great! Meet me in the parking lot!”

And with that, the girl had fled. It occurred to Manta, although briefly, that hanging out with a girl could be considered a date or at least intimate to some. Honestly, he had to admit he'd be lucky if someone as pretty and charming as Amber wanted to date him. 

Sighing, the boy slipped from his chair and headed for the door once the rush had died down. He'd like to say he was thrilled by the concept, but it just wasn’t happening for some reason. Nothing jumped or skipped a beat around the girl. Except his nerves, when she loudly greeted him, of course. 

Maybe something was wrong with him... 

Opening his locker, Manta frowned. No, it was understandable. He had just had an incredibly stressful last few months, had broken off a close friendship, nearly died and been transferred across the globe to a new school in a new country. It would be ridiculous if the first thing on his mind was his pretty classmate. 

Stuffing the book in, Manta mumbled to himself. Only he could turn this entire thing into something else. Go figure. 

There was no need to linger on strange thoughts, the boy said to himself. Although, if he were to be honest...last night had been more than strange. That soul wrenching feeling...it was the first time he'd felt it before. Something told him that something very bad had happened... 

The sound of Amber’s melodic voice calling his name from the other end of the hall pulled the boy's mind from his thoughts. A smile tugged at his lips. Or he was being paranoid again. No need for that, he reminded himself.

000 

The bus ride down to the beach was nerve wracking. Between Anna's frosty silence, Amidamaru's deep thinking and the endless silence, Tamao felt like she might be sick. She mourned that it'd be another 5 minutes of this...

Yoh would be nearing the entrance, if he had been successful, today. Seven days had passed and all they could do was gather at the exit and hope. Tamao had been brought along mostly as an afterthought, at Amidamaru's suggestion upon seeing the girl so anxious at being left behind. Right about now, she felt the full impact of being the third wheel. 

At least the salty air and the cool breeze were a comfort. Tamao always loved the sea, but actually going to the beach had always been a production and a luxury. Even now, she couldn’t really appreciate the murky waves or the crunch of sand as they made their way across it. 

They came to a sheer cliff wall, taped off and marked as private property. A cave had been cut into the rock, a door into another world. Tamao could feel something terrible coming from it. 

“Use your board to find Yoh.” 

Swallowing back her anxiety, the girl blinked and looked to Anna. As much as the blond girl tried to seem aloof, Tamao could see the tension in her shoulders. Chewing her lip, she nodded and reached for the heart shaped board at her side. “O-Of course, miss Anna.”

Tamao would never pretend to understand the older girl, but she knew that Anna must be a wreck right about now. No matter the faith she had in Yoh, no matter how strong her love, even Anna had to simply wait and pray. 

At least in this, they were equals, she thought. 

000 

Going to the mall with someone was a new experience. Albeit, a fun one. Amber and her friends all had different ideas of what to do while out and about. Two thin, scrawny boys wanted to go to a new clothing store that had opened up. Another set of girls wanted to go look around a music store. Manta, for his part, wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do. 

Luckily, Amber seemed to have her heart set on something the moment they entered the mall. And that, as it happened, was to make the rounds entirely. From one store to the next, the blond flitted quickly, a bright smile ever present. 

Manta heaved a sigh, leaning back on a green bench. It overlooked the mall beneath him, packed with families and couples. They milled about, some in the nearby food court or by the shops. He wondered how they managed to keep walking so much. 

He'd almost forgotten what it was like, to be surrounded by other people. His school was nowhere near as crowded as Funbari’s and his neighborhood only had a couple people out at any given time. Compared to Tokyo, it was almost empty. 

Sipping his soda wearily, Manta glanced around. He spotted a brightly colored store front, covered in posters and flanked by cardboard cutouts of comic book heroes. His heart skipped a beat. A comic book store. 

How long had it been since the last time he'd gone to one...?

Swallowing hard, Manta glanced around quickly. It wasn’t like his father or butler were anywhere nearby. No one would know. He could just go in, take a peek...

“You look awfully nervous.” 

Manta nearly shot out of his seat, yelping. Whirling around, he saw Amber's pretty face as she watched him, a bit shaken by his reaction herself. He took a calming breath and held a hand to his chest. “D-Don’t do that...” he mumbled. 

The girl tilted her head, an amused smile fighting to form. “Sorry.”

Are not, Manta thought miserably. As if taking the silence as her cue, the girl hummed and sat down next to him. “So whats the matter? You looked so anxious.”

For the life of him, Manta wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say. It probably seemed ridiculous to anyone else. He knew Yoh had found it baffling. Swallowing, the boy shrugged. “I thought I saw someone I knew.”

A soft oh was his answer. Shaking his half empty can, Manta nodded. “Yeah, so...”

“Well then, lets go find the others and get something to eat, alright?” 

Blinking, Manta looked up at the girl oddly. Amber's smile was genuine but her solution seemed odd. But maybe food was a good way to forget about things. Manta knew from experience, that once he got into one of those stores, he'd spiral down fast. Getting away would be optimal. 

“Y-Yeah, lets go.”

000 

It had been three hours. Three hours of crippling silence, weakening hope and the sound of Anna's sandals crunching on the sand behind her. Tamao thought this might be some sort of hell, if it weren’t for the ache in her head reminding her that she was alive. Ponchi and Conchi had been updating her now and then, but it was mostly along the lines of “cant find him” and “its so dark” with sprinklings of “smells awful!”. 

If it had taken this long, perhaps...

The sun beat down on them, a constant reminder of the slowly fading day. Tamao didn’t want to think of what it might also symbolize. Anna stopped at her side, arms crossed. Her gaze was fixated on the cavern's entrance. 

“Whats taking him so long...?” she mumbled. 

Tamao pretended she didn’t see the way her shoulders trembled.

000 

Amber's car sputtered to a halt, late afternoon shadows stretching to greet them. Manta opened the door and paused, looking back with a weak smile. The girl smiled back, a tad strained. 

“Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys.” Manta said, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “It was really fun.”

“Don’t mention it!” Amber replied, expression brightening. “Call me if you want to hang out sometime, okay?”

He nodded, waving a bit and stepping onto the sidewalk. “I will.”

Amber waited a beat, before waving. Her car made its way down the street, disappearing from view. Manta watched it go, the smile dropping from his face. Taking a deep breath, he turned and headed the opposite direction. 

Rows of tidy lawns and beautiful houses passed slowly. Everything uniform and in its place, with the only outlier being himself. As he neared the shadowy trail that began at the back of the neighborhood, Manta wondered if he'd always be like that. 

He'd been selfish. Expecting the world to stand still. For people to not ask questions or expect anything of him. Manta had been lying for so long, he didn’t remember what was the truth anymore.

Once upon a time, Manta had been a regular kid. Cram school at night, endless clubs and activities during the day. Filling in every space of his life, until no hint of deficiency existed. 

He hadn’t even known he was fractured, before Yoh had stepped into his life. As if being called onto a stage, the boy had traipsed into his small, suffocating bubble and introduced him to a world all his own. 

Kicking a pine cone, Manta thought back to the warm summer days spent in the cemetery. The peaceful long pauses between jokes, when neither had anything left to say. Yoh was warm and alive. He didn’t stop for anyone and he blew through obstacles like the wind through leaves. 

Manta had always loved that about Yoh. He'd always wanted to be like that. If he were honest, he knew, deep down, that he was using the shaman. Living through him, justifying his own actions and relying on Yoh to back them up. He'd spent a year of his life searching for validation in Yoh. Any hint that his choices, his life, was meaningful. And then, without warning, it was all gone.

He'd been selfish.

Swallowing hard, Manta looked up at the sky. Rusty oranges blended with the bruised aubergine of night, a sliver of moon already visible. The stars were beginning to peek out from the rosy clouds. Yoh used to tell him stories about the stars, how they pertained to choices and the world. 

Without him, did Manta have anything left...?

Who was he, if there was no one standing beside him to tell him? 

000 

It felt like an eternity had passed. Tamao's legs were beginning to ache. The sound of Anna's pacing was slowly grinding on her nerves as well, turning her thoughts into static. Now and then, Conchi and Ponchi would pipe up, relaying current news or complaining. 

But still no Yoh.

“I wonder if they're lost.” Anna mused aloud, voice tight with emotion.

From Tamao's right, Amidamaru spoke up. “Its very possible. Its no different for spirits than the living in there, I imagine.”

Even if they did find him, who knew what state he'd be in? Alive, dead, mangled or dying, there was little they could do. Waiting only wound the coil in Tamao's belly tighter. She took a long, calming breath and tried not to think about the possibilities. 

A jolt went passed over her, a cry of found him! rushing though her head. For a moment, Tamao struggled to find the words to express this. “T-They found him...!” she blurted out. 

Anna stopped in her tracks, turning to focus on the girl, eyes wide. “They did?? How is he?”

“S-Still alive!” she replied, mind fizzing with multiple voices from beyond the beach. 

The relief was palpable. A weight off of their shoulders, even if the thought of what might be left of him wasn’t addressed yet. Soft crunches of footsteps on sand began to emanate from the cave, a form just barely visible inside of it. 

A pale, filthy hand grasped the ruddy stone. From the cave emerged a person, battered, worn and barely there. Lifting his head, Yoh hissed and covered his eyes with a hand. After a moment of blinking, he seemed to be able to see them again. 

Eyes softening, a faint smile tilted his lips. “Yo.” 

0000000000


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: imagery that may evoke squick? Like its a bit gross. But mostly nothing.   
Inspirations: “happier” by ed sheeran, “dancing on glass” by st lucia, “water under the bridge” by adele, “something just like this” by coldplay and the chainsmokers.

Onwaaaaard (jazz hands) 

0000000000

 

The setting sun cast the chalky bluffs in shades of rust. From the inky darkness of the cave, Yoh seemed to glow. For a long moment, Anna wasn’t sure he was really there. Then, with a sluggish gesture, he waved.

“Yo.”

His voice was scratchy and thick, but still there. A rancid stench hung in the air, like something rotten. Even from her vantage point, it wafted from the cavern like a puff from the grave itself. It struck Anna suddenly, that it was Yoh who smelled. 

Her stomach curled. “How can you be so relaxed....?” 

A heavy sigh of relief escaped Amidamaru, who zipped over to the slouching boy. “You made it...!” he wept, overcome with emotion.

Off to her side, Tamao murmured a soft, “Thank goodness...”

As she watched Yoh attempt to sooth his sobbing samurai, Anna couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right. She couldn’t put a finger on it, but something was...different. Worrying her lip, Anna chided herself. 

Of course he was. He'd gone through so much in the span of a few days. If Yoh wasn’t changed, then he wouldn’t be human. It wasn’t the right time to concern herself with this. Instead, she focused on the filthy boy in front of her, who had slumped onto the ground. 

The unease in her stomach began to uncoil. Lips tilting up faintly, she said, “You did it.”

Yoh looked up at her, smile faint and stiff. It clicked suddenly, what had changed. “I did.” 

A breeze stirred the rusted chain blocking off the cavern behind the boy, the clink of old metal sending a chill up Anna's spine. “We should head home.”

“Home sounds nice.”

000 

The stars will guide you. He'd been told this as long as he could remember. When he found himself floundering for meaning, for a sign, Yoh would feel the pull of the moon and follow it to a place where he could see the stars clearly. 

Even now, he felt the pull, like a child tugging at their mothers hand. Exhausted, but unable to rest, he followed it out into the garden. Stars flickered between the leaves over head. All around him, he could hear crickets sing. Izumo was a far cry from the smoggy cityscape of Tokyo. It almost felt forgotten by time, this far in the mountains. 

A chill nipped at his bones and Yoh found himself in the center of the courtyard. The milky white moon shone down on him, full and wide. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and held it. If he tried, he could hear the way the stars whispered above. 

Protecting the people he cared for is what he'd worked for. Everything in that cavern, all of the heart ache before, was for this. As much as he didn’t want to acknowledge the way he felt, it was absurd to deny it, if it meant rolling backwards. 

He was in love. And love hurt. Yoh had known this. Really, he had. Taking a long pull of the cool night air, he felt it stick to the back of his throat. Yes. It hurt. And he'd chosen this path. If it kept his friend safe, if it kept him safe, he'd embrace that pain. 

Opening his eyes, he watched the chalky clouds drift across the sky. The last week and some odd days felt like years. Thinking back to that first afternoon in the cavern, of the sheer dread that the concept of love brought, Yoh felt like he could finally accept it. 

Some part of him, distant now, mourned the irony of a love never even begun. A smile crooked his lips. Now that was tragic, he mused. 

Soft footfalls echoed in the otherwise quiet garden, drawing his attention. “You're awfully relaxed. Its still too early for that.” 

Turning, the boy regarded his grandfather calmly. Just behind him, stood Anna. Harusame was carefully held in her delicate hands, her expression closed. Amidamaru hovered near her, glancing away as if in shame. 

“Another test?” Yoh asked, turning to face the man fully. 

Yohmei gestured for Anna to come forward. “Your training isn’t over until significant progress is shown.” 

The girl approached him, worrying her lip. Yoh took the sheathed sword from her outstretched hands and felt a calm settle in his bones as the wind suddenly picked up. Leaves lifted from the ground, faint outlines of blue appearing around them. All at once, the previously intimate setting was cluttered with dozens of shikigami.

“If you wish to continue to advance,” his grandfather eyed Amidamaru as he drifted over to the boy. “then it all comes down to your physical body. So, I want to see the results of your training.”

Yoh didn’t need to ask how he intended to gather these results. Once, these spirits had terrified him. Numerous and endless, appearing from seemingly nowhere, they were something he couldn’t have fought before. As Anna backed away, he thought that, finally, he could face this fear as well. 

“Are you too afraid to move?” Yohmei joked, when he didn’t move to draw his sword.

A dry laugh escaped Yoh. “No. Not anymore.”

“Then come and strike down my shikigami.” 

It was over before anyone had time to process what they'd seen. Yoh stood, untouched, arm outstretched and pulsing with a cool blue energy that raced over him. Shreds of leaves drifted about him like snow, the wind carrying them off. 

It was his grandfather's turn to turn his mouth up in a tight smile, as Yoh straightened up. Anna felt her stomach roll, the look in the boy's eyes reminding herself of what she'd wondered earlier that day. Something had changed. She understood now. 

“Your Oversoul is truly a worthy one.” Yohmei said.

Anna had to agree. 

000 

Pockmarked graves stood in uneven rows, marching up and down the hills of the cemetery like soldiers. A heavy wrought iron gate with intricate metal work stood before Manta, the rusted padlock letting him know the last time it had been used. In the low light of sunset, it seemed deserted. 

It seemed strange, to see a grave yard without the energetic spirits clamoring inside. Lifting a hand to settle on the flaking metal, Manta bit his lip. A wave of nausea and dread began to fill him. 

How long had it been, since he'd been near a cemetery...?

It felt surreal. He'd spent nearly every day traipsing one for over a year. Naps, study sessions, impromptu picnics, between cluttered grave markers. His whole world, it seemed, had been the other world. 

Americans don’t cremate their dead. The thought crept into his head like the prickly vines that climbed the fence he stood near. His stomach hurt. Taking a deep breath, Manta forced down the thought of spindly, cold bones. Faust wasn’t here. The Shaman Fight was far away, across an endless distance from him. 

This shouldn’t make his heart hammer like it was. Taking another breath, he held it and counted to himself. With each number, the memory of frigid rain water and Faust's voice began to fade. 

Opening his eyes, he took a long look out over the cemetery. It seemed so peaceful. Even if his insides were twisting up, he wanted in. Glancing around, he began to search the perimeter for an easy way in. Tall weeds and what had to once have been decorative bushes obscured much of the fencing. 

He had to seem crazy, skulking around an abandoned grave yard like this. 

Around the back, where what was left of an office remained, was a pile of rocks. It was precarious, but he could use them to climb over the fence easily enough. Manta clamored up them, pulling himself over the top of the fence. He hung over the edge, eying the overgrowth below and hoping that nothing was waiting to take a bite out of him. Dropping down, he yelped and fell over, groaning and rubbing his bottom gingerly. 

Overgrown as it was, Manta could see why people would choose a place like this. Standing up slowly, he took a long look around. Here and there, shoots of wild flowers burst from the ground. The overgrowth didn’t reach some parts, as a dry looking hill rose above the others. 

Smiling, he made his way to it. Taking care to avoid stepping on a grave or disturbing some animal, Manta reached the crest of the hill with minimal difficulty. He could just see the tops of the trees from here, the sky wide and full above. 

A breeze danced over the tall grass, seeming to shimmer in the dying light of the sun. He took a deep breath of it, feeling like he'd found home after a long trip. The knots in his stomach slowly began to loosen. 

He couldn’t escape the shadow of his friendship with Yoh. It was just too deeply seeded into his life. He'd come to accept that. But if Manta couldn’t shove the memories aside, he could at least take comfort in the parts that Yoh had given to him. 

Someday, maybe, he could move on. In the mean time, this little pocket of the past would have to do. 

000 

Sleep didn’t come to Yoh till the early hours of morning. The thought of facing Ren in a few days, on top of how sore he was, were mere pinpricks compared to the exhaustion of self reflection. Digging so deep only brought back memories he'd tried to stuff away. 

Whenever he closed his eyes, memories of the way Manta laughed or the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he enjoyed came to him. The way his mouth curved into a smile so hesitantly, or how his hands needed to stay busy when he was nervous. 

Rolling over in his bed, he sighed heavily. There was a warmth to the ache the thoughts put in him. Like a warm blanket on a snowy day. 

Glancing at the pager by the door, he reminded himself of what this was for. Just one more time, to ease the memories back into the drawer they'd been released from. Five days from now, he'd fight Ren. He'd be past the preliminaries and off to the real meat of the tournament. 

And when he was done, if he survived, if everything alined in the world, he'd come back to find Manta. He'd reach across the thousands of nights in between and tell him the truth. 

0000000000

NAME DROP AT THE END DID ANYONE CATCH THAT eyyyyy its ya boi. We are officially a third of the way done. CONGRATS. This only took 9 years. I think. It might be 10 years. But uh. Yeah. Its something. Short chapter cuz its basically wrapping this arc up. Next chapter begins the pining sad romance arc that i'm actually super stoked to write. Oh gosh. Dreams do come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Whammo, we're just truckin' away this year man holy moly! Miracles come true I guess. 

Inspiration: “walking on broken glass” by annie lennox, “turn me up” “sweetie” “little bows” and “more than a memory” by carly rae jepsen, “rhythm inside” by calum scott”

hopefully this chapter will sort of endear ppl to amber a bit more...and just in case it comes up, no, amber is still not going to be paired with anyone. Fear not!

Onwards!

0000000000

 

It felt good to be home. Yoh sighed, closing the door to his room and leaning against it. He'd been in Izumo for maybe two weeks and it felt so strange to think that this was his home now. The old inn creaked in the warm spring evening, the faint hue of drifting spirits like fireflies in the dimness of his room. 

It didn’t feel quite like home, not without the sound of cooking downstairs or someone talking his ear off about this or that. But it was still good. 

Making his way across the room, Yoh wondered if going right to bed was alright. They'd had lunch on the way home and honestly, he wasn’t very hungry. 

“Are you settling in well, Lord Yoh?”

Ever the prompt one, the boy mused, glancing up and smiling faintly. “Yeah, thanks.”

Something weighed on Amidamaru, it was obvious. His expression was so serious, even as he watched Yoh cross the room and dig in the closet for his futon. “Whats on your mind, Amidamaru?” 

“I...” the man began, then paused, choosing his words carefully. “I did as you asked and I went to see Lord Manta.” 

Yoh paused, hands disappearing into the gloom of his closet. Biting his lip, he took a long breath. “How...How was he...?”

“He was well.” a pause. “He is in another land, however.” 

So he hadn’t been lying back in the hospital. It felt like he'd swallowed fire. Manta had run away plenty since he'd known him. He just hadn’t expected this time to be so...permanent.

Well, why shouldn’t it be? Why stick around and constantly be put in harms way when someone had said they don’t want you there?

“Lord Yoh...?”

Yoh stood, holding his futon and turned to look at his spirit. He offered a brittle smile. “Thank you, Amidamaru. You really stuck your neck out, from what I heard from Anna.”

The samurai flushed, bowing his head. “It is nothing.”

“Oh. Well then, I take it back.” the boy said, voice light as he dropped the blankets to the floor.

“E-Eh??”

He couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped. “I'm joking, relax.”

Amidamaru huffed and Yoh took it to mean that he wasn’t really upset. The sun was sinking slowly below horizon, casting the room in shadows. He decided that he didn’t care if Anna would mind him going to bed early or if it would mess up his sleeping schedule. 

God, it felt good to lay in his own bed again... 

000 

Early summer had to be Manta's favorite time of year. It was just warm enough to wear short sleeves and shorts again, but not too warm so that he'd be melting and a slave to his AC unit. In Funbari, it brought a pleasant breeze that cooled him as he waited for the train at night. 

Here, in the sleepy suburbs of California, it didn’t really matter. The weather was always warm enough to wear whatever he liked and it only climbed the closer they got to May. But still, even he could appreciate the beauty of it. 

In Funbari, there wasn’t any room for parks or sprawling forests. A spare wild flower was the closest thing to wilderness in the city and Manta had to admit, that at least his new home had that going for it. 

The walk to the old jogging trail behind the neighborhood took about five minutes, and the jogging path went on for about fifteen before he could see the overgrown path leading to the cemetery. From that path, it took another fifteen minutes. For a total of thirty five minutes, roughly, Manta could stroll through the most green landscape he'd seen in most of his life. 

Wild flowers shot up along the paths, freely and without care. The jogging path was neatly maintained but here and there, a squirrel or a rabbit peered out from a bush. Birds called in the trees above and if he hadn’t known any better, he'd have thought the path just went on forever. 

It was a haven, Manta thought, as he stepped onto the weed covered old dirt road. He'd always wondered what it was like to commune with nature the way that Yoh did. For Manta, nature didn’t exist in the city. Out here, he felt like he understood just a bit better. 

The forest encroached on what was left of the road. Once, it must have been beautiful, if the overgrown and wildly growing hedges that lined it could be taken as evidence. The closer that he got to the cemetery, flower beds began to pop up. Maybe those, to, had some order and idea behind them, before the buttercups and poppies had taken over. Thorny, untamed and wild bushes of roses spilled outside of their beds. 

He loved the walk, when he had time to appreciate it. The scents of early summer and a freshly reborn forest left him with a feeling of peace. It helped get Manta into the mood to better appreciate the cemetery for what it was.

Rounding the corner, the old gate came into view. A sigh of relief escaped him. As much as he enjoyed the walk, his legs still ached. At least he could sit soon. He began to hunt for the little path he'd made through to the back of the cemetery, when someone's voice startled him.

“So this is where you've been rushing off to!”

A cold wave of dread washed over Manta. Swallowing hard, he turned quickly. Standing at the bend in the old road, was Amber. She seemed surprised, more than anything. Her eyes kept darting to and fro, fascinated with the view. Manta wondered if maybe she was also seeing the world for the first time. 

“What...what are you doing here?” Manta stammered, a tad more accusatory than he intended. 

Amber blinked, focusing on her small friend again. “I was worried.” she said, walking over to him. “You seem so lonely and anxious sometimes and then you've been avoiding going out...” 

What a strange girl. “So you...followed me home and then here?” he asked, dumbfounded. “Over being worried?”

She nodded, a smile curving her lips. “Yeah.”

When he didn’t move to say something or welcome her, Amber began to spin slowly to take in the view. “It really is pretty here. I didn’t even know there was an old cemetery behind this place.”

Manta wasn’t sure he wanted her to. This was his new haven, somewhere to be himself, and now she was here. “Well...there is.”

Pausing, the girl eyed him, curious. Humming, she leaned to see his face a bit better. “Are you embarrassed?” when he began to splutter, she said, “It alright, lots of people like cemeteries. This girl in Lit class is totally into that stuff. Dresses up like a doll and everything.”

Forcing a nervous laugh, Manta felt his stomach knot. “Oh.”

He didn’t want to share this place. He didn’t want to share himself, even. All he wanted, was to privately gather up the pieces of his broken life and attempt to fit them back into place. Amber seemed to grasp this and her smile became smaller. 

“Well...” she began, kicking a rock lightly. “I can see that you're fine. So I guess... I should head back.”

Well now he felt bad. Smothering the instant regret, he said, “You don’t have to. Just... don’t tell anyone.”

Amber lit up, a bright smile on her face. She made a zipping gesture with her fingers and flicked them away as if to throw something. “My lips are sealed.”

Manta let a faint smile form, but it was a fragile thing. “Alright...”

He turned and headed for the back of the fence, hoping that maybe the girl might get discouraged by the effort to get in. It wasn’t that he disliked her, but this was private. It was home. Or, as close to home as it could get. 

Amber, surprisingly, wasn’t put off by the effort. Judging by how she was hopping the fence, she must be used to this sort of thing. In the day time, this place was a picture of forgotten paradise. With someone beside him, Manta wondered if anyone else might view it this way. 

“Woah, its full of wild flowers!” Amber said, a bright smile on her face. 

She wasn’t wrong. Manta picked his way through, feeling less anxious the further in he got. He found his spot on the dry old hill and began to set up shop there. Amber followed suit, quiet as she observed him. Manta tried not to let it show how tense he felt.

About five minutes went by, before the girl spoke again. “I never pegged you for a nature and spooky time kind of guy.”

“I'm not.”

Not really, anyway, not anymore. Now Manta was just a regular kid. School, work, afternoon clubs and television. No gallivanting with ghosts or solving supernatural tragedies. “I just... like cemeteries.” he mumbled.

“That’s cool.”

They sat in silence, for a while. Manta felt a bit rude. But then, it wasn’t really his job to amuse her. She intruded, he reminded himself, when the guilt began to gnaw at his insides. Flicking through his worksheets, he cleared his throat. 

“Did you finish already?” he asked, gesturing to the papers.

Amber shook her head, “Nope.”

She hadn’t brought her backpack or anything with her besides a purse, so he figured that question went nowhere. “Oh.”

For all of his own anxiety, Amber didn’t seem the least bit put off by his silence. She leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sleepy old linden tree they rested against. It was nice, honestly, the way it shaded the hill. 

“I'm really glad, that you're alright.”

Glancing up, Manta blinked. “Huh...?”

Amber shrugged, picking at the grass idly. “I know it seems dumb, but I really was worried.” she said, glancing at him. “I know what its like to be new and alone in somewhere scary.”

Manta had never been somewhere new. Funbari had always been his home. The idea of this being the norm for someone seemed so surreal. “Really...?”

The girl dug in her purse, pulling out her wallet. She flipped it open, a picture of a man in a military uniform staring proudly from the plastic casing. “My dad's in the army. We only just settled here.” 

“Oh...” 

Amber nodded, tucking the wallet back into her purse. “So I know a bit of how you feel. You don’t have to be alone, you know?” she said, smiling. 

That smile reminded him so much of Yoh, it hurt. Please believe in me, is what it said. Pushing aside how much his chest was burning, Manta nodded clumsily. “I...I appreciate it.”

She laughed a bit, leaning back on her hands. “Good. We're friends, Manta. This is just part and parcel.” 

Friends. The thought made his hair stand on end. Swallowing hard, he looked away from her bright smile. “Yeah.”

000 

Mata cemetery's beauty was matched only in its size. A breeze rustled the trees above, the dull roar of spiritual chatter filling the air. Nearby, an ice cream vendor was humming to himself as he began to pack up his cart. 

Yoh had to admit, he wished he'd gone and bought some now. The heat of early summer was driving him mad. At least the bench he'd settled on was under a tree. Sighing, he let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. 

It was a cruel irony, to set the match in yet another cemetery. A dull thrum of anxiety had settled in his stomach and rolled like a hamster in a wheel. It would be fine, he thought. It had to be. 

Manta and that small, shy smile. Lunch with Anna and Amidamaru, picnics in the cemetery and ice cream in the dog days of summer.

All the reasons he needed to keep moving forward. Letting out a long sigh, Yoh felt like he was ready. He listened for the soft, airy sounds of nature to help ground him. 

Huh. Strange. There weren’t any...

It came like a shooting star, the overwhelming amount of furyoku bursting through the sky. Yoh didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Ren was near. With a echoing crash, the young shaman came down on the worn cement pathway, sending debris flying.

When Yoh looked at him, he was struck by how radiant he was. Like the sun, that had been hidden behind sudden clouds. He took a breath and stood, watching the boy as he turned to face him. 

Ren regarded him as one might an insect, cape flowing in the energy of his own Oversoul. Yoh met his gaze head on, mouth a thin line. The horse that Ren stood atop made a soft noise, tail flicking as the silence continued. 

Then, as if the silence was grating on the boy, he spoke, “It seems even you cant hide your anxiety in front of me.” 

A beat passed between them, Yoh's expression unchanged and Ren spurred on by this. He sighed, tilting his head down, closing his eyes. “Well, its reasonable.” 

When he looked back at Yoh, his frown deepened. Instead of being properly intimidated, a faint smile turned up the corners of the brunette's mouth. “What are you smiling about?”

The smile fell away, but the look in his eyes didn’t change. “You never change, Ren.”

“What?” Ren snapped. 

Removing his sword from its sheath, Yoh didn’t respond immediately. He regarded the blade, new and shining in the faded sunlight, and the reflection of his own cold eyes staring back. 

“I'm sorry.” He said, looking up at the boy, “But I cant lose this battle.”

0000000000

I am god awful at battle scenes. I think we all know this by now but I was like, is anyone even reading this to watch me struggle with writing that idk man idk OTL 

bonus omake:  
hao to yoh, while stalking him through this tournament: it could be the perfect day, he'll just make it rain anyway! So tired of hearin' all your boy problems!!


	10. Chapter 10

H-happy 10th anniversary to this fanfic! It feels nuts to say that, but its really been that long. I'm really amazed its taken this long, but i'm even more amazed that i've still come back to it... 

thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and just plain read this fic! It means more to me than I can really express. Whenever I feel lost, I reread the reviews and I feel like I can keep going!

Inspiration: “lets hear it for rock bottom” by the offspring, “just so you know” by jesse mccartney, “i'm a mess” by bebe rexha, “pompeii” by bastille, “the finer things” by steve winwood, “memory” and “over you” by sugarcult and “why cant this be love” by van halen!

Thank you all again, lets get going now!

0000000000

 

A blast lit up the night sky, casting long shadows over the cemetery. Blowing in the gust of wind, the trees swayed and groaned. The ground was pockmarked and upturned, graves shattered in the wake of the battle. 

Ren knelt on one knee, sucking in harsh breaths. The golden glow around his spear began to waver and dim, before going out altogether. As the smoke cleared, he could only wonder where he'd gone so wrong. 

Throat tight, he fought to choke down the bitter gall of loss. Behind him, Yoh stood still, breathing hard. Ren willed himself to stand, but found his legs refusing to obey. He clenched his jaw, letting his head dip. 

“How...?” he breathed, hoarsely. “How did I lose...?” 

A breeze swept passed, heedless of his misery. It occurred to Ren, exactly how he'd lost. No matter how he came at Yoh, he'd always known he couldn’t defeat him. You couldn’t slice the wind or rain. It did what it wanted, sweeping by you and carrying on its way.

He let out a harsh laugh, running a hand over his sweaty face. “Of course...” he muttered.

“No, you didn’t lose...” 

Blinking, Ren craned his neck to see over his shoulder. Yoh had turned, mouth a thin line across his face, brows drawn. The ancient sword in his hand was dull and lifeless, bereft of the ethereal glow of an Oversoul. 

It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. When it hit him, Ren stood and spun around, a frustrated confusion taking him. “What?!”

Yoh was just as disheveled and breathless as himself, but the confusion on his face gave him the look of a terrified animal. He was just as lost as Ren. 

How would they know who won, if neither had? 

There was a gust of wind and a soft tap of feet hitting the upturned earth behind Yoh. Ren recognized the tall stranger as Silva, mantle fluttering in the wind as he stood up fully. A pleasant smile curved the man's lips, as he regarded the two before him.

It wasn’t lost on Ren, how his gaze lingered on Yoh, who turned to stare at the man in surprise. “Both of your Oversouls were drained at the same time.” he said. “Thus, you've ended in a draw.”

A beat passed, before Yoh spoke up. “But then...how do we know whose going to the next round?”

Before Silva could respond, another gust of wind kicked up, bringing ten strangers. They lined up behind the man, their patterned mantles settling neatly back into place as the wind died down. The ten judges, Ren knew. 

Looking up, the smallest of the ten aimed a pleased smile at the two. They looked important, he thought. “We've received a reply from the Great Spirit. The two have you have made it through the preliminaries of the Shaman Fight.”

For a moment, no one spoke, the news sinking in. Then, Yoh let out a heavy, relieved sigh and slumped. “Thank god...”

Ren had to agree. 

000 

“We could fix it up.” Amber said, homework forgotten in her lap.

Glancing up from his own worksheets, Manta blinked. “The...cemetery?” 

Amber nodded, eying the off kilter stones that stretched out before their hilltop seat. They'd been coming here for a week now, sometimes with homework and sometimes just to talk. If Manta had been worried that the girl might dampen his new haven, he'd been sorely mistaken. 

“Its sad to see a place like this.” the girl explained, frowning. “It just feels wrong, somehow.”

Manta agreed. An abandoned cemetery didn’t sit well with him and the lack of cheerful spirits roaming it only made it worse. “Yeah, but... how?” he asked, blinking. 

That seemed to catch her off guard. Tapping her chin, Amber leaned back on her hands. “Well,” she began, thinking as she spoke, “we could do it after class. Or on weekends. We could get ahold of some tools and just do what we can.”

He wanted to point out that there was no way he could get a lawnmower or a weed whacker, least of all one that could traverse this place, but that determined look in his friend's eyes told him it would only be seen as an excuse. Not that Amber would be wrong. 

Turning to look out at the overgrown cemetery, Manta hummed in thought. “Well... if we had gardening tools, we could.”

Glancing at him, Amber grinned. “Oh that shouldn’t be difficult. Sam has some.” 

“Sam?”

“Kid with too many belts, we hung out a week ago.”

“Ohh.”

Truth be told, Manta still didn’t remember Sam. Or for that matter, any of Amber's friends. They were friendly, sure, but he just didn’t have it in him to bond and make friends. Still, if it meant that he could avoid his father finding out about his new hangout, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to make friends. 

“Well,” Manta said, looking up at the heavy leaves that hung over them. “Then I guess we have a new hobby.”

“We could use it for a college paper, to.” 

“That’s...a really good idea.” he admitted, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth. 

Amber snickered. “I have them sometimes.”

It was a lot less fun than Manta had been anticipating. Two days later, found him sighing as he tossed another soda can into the garbage bag he held, rooting around the grass for bits of trash or debris. Amber was across the grave yard, digging away at garbage, humming to herself. 

Maybe this had been a fools errand. 

Still, it felt good to clean up the place, even if it was just a bit. It already looked nicer, without bags and cans cluttered around. The other day, they'd cleared away the rocks and rotted wood from the grounds, so that the lawn mower could more easily pass through. 

“Want a lunch break?” Amber called, standing up straight. 

“Yeah.” he replied, wiping his hands on the front of his pants. 

They made their way back up the hill, sitting down heavily and sighing to themselves. Manta leaned back, waving limply at his face. Amber was digging in the cooler they'd brought, handing him a bottle of water. He took it gratefully, taking a long swig. 

“This is... kind of hard, huh?” the girl said, brushing the hair from her face. 

Manta shrugged, holding the bottle to his forehead. “Its pretty hot and miserable...”

“But...” Amber began, toying with the top to her water bottle. “It looks nice. Peaceful. I bet if we keep working, it'll look like it did way back when!”

“No way!”

The girl laughed, a wide smile on her face. “Okay, maybe not but... at least it'll be nicer.” 

He rolled his eyes, taking another long sip of his water. “Yeah.” 

With any luck, it'd go off without a hitch. He had a feeling something would go wrong eventually, but for now it was going well. Small miracles, he reminded himself. Amber hummed, leaning back on a hand, looking up at the tree they sat beneath. 

A linden tree, Manta thought, watching the great leaves sway in the breeze. He wondered how old it was. If it had been watching over the cemetery for all this time, silent and steadfast. 

“You know, there’s a story behind this tree's leaves.” Amber said.

Glancing at the girl, Manta blinked. The leaves cast flickering shadows over her, a soft smile turning up her lips. “Yeah?”

“Well...” she began, glancing at him. “Its about an elderly couple who were so kind, they were the only ones Zeus spared from a flood. When he asked what they'd like as a reward, they had two requests.”

It sounded familiar. Manta wasn’t as knowledgeable of Greek myths though. “What were they...?”

“The first was to take care of his temple. The second... was to ask that neither ever had to see the other's grave.” She hummed, tilting her head. “When one passed away, they both turned into linden trees. That’s why the leaves are heart shaped.”

“That’s so sweet...” he mumbled, tilting his head. “But there’s only one tree here...”

Amber blinked, looking at him oddly. “Well...yeah, there is.”

A shiver went up his spine. That was such a lonely thought. There was a faint prickling of his hair standing on end and Manta resisted the urge to turn around. Swallowing, he wondered if Amber could feel it to. A quick glance gave him the idea she didn’t 

“Well, lets eat!” she chimed, a bright grin forming. 

000 

Flopping into bed, Manta sighed heavily. It felt so good to lay down, after a long day of work. He'd been relieved to find the house blissfully empty. Covered in dirt and sweat, he definitely didn’t need Tamurazaki snooping about his business. 

If his father found out he was still sneaking around cemeteries...who knew what he'd do? Manta definitely didn’t Although he hadn’t seen the man since that day in the hospital, there was no telling when he'd pop back up.

Looking up at the window, Manta bit his lip. He hadn’t seen a ghost in...a very long time. Part of him had wondered if it would fade away, the part of him still connected to the afterlife, like everything else about his life had. 

He'd thought the cemetery had been empty. Maybe he just couldn’t see the spirits that did remain. But that one beneath the linden tree had been a shock. 

A dull thrum of fear ran through him. Amber couldn’t see ghosts. If he wasn’t careful, this cemetery fixer-upper could end horribly. 

He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned. “How did I end up like this...” he mumbled.

000 

Chalky clouds scuttled across the otherwise clear blue sky, the summer day inviting. Yoh wondered if it wouldn’t be impossible to just sneak out and take a nap on the roof. It was the perfect time of day for one. 

The teacher droned on ahead, reading aloud from a novel. Yoh was aware that his own turn to read would be coming up shortly, but he couldn’t find the will to care. The last few days hadn’t felt real. As if at any moment, he'd blink awake from a dream and the last few months would reset. 

Part of him wished they would.

It didn’t feel right, sitting here as if nothing had happened. As if he didn’t have more important things to be doing. He didn’t, not really, but that was besides the point. 

When lunch came, Yoh slipped away to the roof. Like he'd thought, the temperature was just right for napping. He settled down and sighed, closing his eyes. It felt good to let his brain shut down and the world slip away. 

The soft tap of footsteps drew him from his attempts. “There you are.”

Opening his eyes, he blinked. “Anna?”

She smoothed her skirt out, sitting beside him. For a long moment, she didn’t speak as she settled there. “You've been behaving strangely, lately.”

“Eh...?”

“Don’t “eh” me.” she glanced at him, dark eyes focusing on him. He thought they looked concerned. “You've been strange since you left the cave.”

Heart thumping in his chest, Yoh turned his attention to the sky. He hadn’t told Anna about his revelations or his thoughts. Of course, she was concerned. Throat tight, he swallowed back his panic. 

“I'm alright.” he said, softly. “Just been...thinking.”

“About?”

The panic rose like a tide in his chest. If he told her, what would she say? Would she, like Manta, turn away from him? Would she hate him? Yoh wasn’t oblivious to the way she felt. It wasn’t something that he could easily brush aside and once he admitted the truth to her, he knew Anna would be hurt. 

I cant do that to her, to. I cant do it, he thought, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Just...the fight. It doesn’t feel real.” he said.

Anna was quiet, watching him with a frown. “You cant tell me?”

“I...”

“Its alright.” she said, standing and brushing her skirt off. “I'll wait.”

Yoh watched her helplessly, sitting up. She looked out across the cityscape, gaze distant. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, or to hug her, but it wouldn’t be fair. Anna deserved better than excuses. 

“This is real though.” Anna hummed, brushing her hair behind an ear. “You worked hard and you passed the preliminaries. That’s why we're here, sitting peacefully like this.”

A breeze caught her hair, the sun alighting on each strand. Heart in his throat, Yoh wondered if he really didn’t still love her. Turning to face him, she fished a paper from her skirt pocket and handed it to him. Blinking, Yoh took it and opened it.

A training schedule.

“This is the new training guide for the next round.” she said, watching his face fall in misery. “It is also real.”

Well now, it was a bit easier to believe, he thought as the girl made her way back to the door. 

000 

In the dying light of sunset, the cemetery was breathtaking. The tall grass waved silently in a light breeze, shimmering like an ocean. Atop the hill, the linden tree stood, unmoving. Its great, heart shaped leaves moved slowly in the wind and Manta wondered how he hadn’t seen it before. 

A firefly glow of a spirit stood beneath the great, old tree. From the road, he could only just tell that it was a woman, long hair flowing lightly about it. 

This was probably the first time he'd been near a spirit by himself, without Yoh to determine whether or not the stranger was safe. 

From the way she was looking at him, Manta didn’t think it was possible to keep ignoring her though. Swallowing back his unease, the boy made his way to the gate. She wore an old dress, the type he'd seen in photos of people from the 20s. It looked nice, clearly tailored for her, but it paled in comparison to her face. 

He took a breath and held it. What was he supposed to say? Should he say anything? If he ignored her, she'd probably grow angry. “H-Hello, ma'am.” he called out, voice cracking.

The woman watched him, unmoving. “You can see me.”

Not a question. “Yeah.” 

She seemed so lost, just then. Manta had the feeling that she hadn’t seen anyone in decades. “I didn’t think anyone would ever visit again.”

“Well...” Manta began, a nervous smile pulling at his face. “Its beautiful here. It... reminds me of home.”

Maybe that sounded rude. He wished he could talk as easily as Yoh could. The woman's distressed expression eased somewhat. “I see. I'm glad that you feel that way. Its been...lonely.” 

It must have been. “Well, I can keep you company.” he offered, smile small but genuine. 

“I...would appreciate that.”

Manta slipped into the cemetery, glad to be alone today. Amber was busy with family and he wasn’t sure if he could have resolved this issue with her around. As he approached the hill, Manta realized the tree wasn’t the only thing on the hill. Just behind it, was a crumbling grave. 

No wonder the tree seemed so lonely, he thought, taking a seat beside the woman's ethereal form. She watched him curiously, the sadness leaving her eyes for the first time since they'd spoken. Up close, she was rather lovely. 

“Did...you want to talk?” he asked, looking up to her with a weak smile.

A faint smile turned up the corners of the woman's mouth and she sat beside him gracefully. She folded her hands neatly in her lap. “I'd like that.”

0000000000

ahhhh tiny me didnt plan the details as well as i'd like her to... ah well. Its better that way!

Also, I have a yoh/manta playlist if anyone is actually interested. All the songs I list in the inspiration section are on there and honestly it updates faster than this fic... 

https ://www. Youtube. com/playlist?list=PLuRfZKInJHAPxFRHTEEbHImBZsIDv8uim

there u go, if anyone wants it! Just remove the spaces and it should be fine


End file.
